Dark Prince
by itachisgurl93
Summary: I know it's used quite a bit but I wanted to try it and give it a twist, ok so Harry has a twin who every one thinks is the real Boy-Who-Lived, Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys, but is baby napped after a month. Full summary inside.
1. The Beginning

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. If I did Harry would be with Lucius, Tom, or Draco! Anyways I would like to thank you for reading my story, this will be YAOI, SHOUNEN-AI, SLASH whatever you want to call it, if you don't like this fact please feel free to click the back button! If you have not clicked the back button, I once again thank you for reading my story!

Summary: I know it's used quite a lot but I wanted to try it and give it a twist. Ok so, Harry has a twin who everyone thinks is the real Boy-Who-Lived, Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys, but is babynapped after a month. He is taken to Italy, where he lives with his now blood parents. How does Harry live in the limelight of the entertainment world? How does he react when he sees his biological family and how can he mix falling for a dark wizard into his world?

Warnings: Potter family bashing, Weasley family bashing (well most of them) Dumbles bashing, Granger bashing.

Pairings: Harry/(someone you know), Draco/you decide, Severus/you decide, Remus/You decide

Key:_'parseltongue'_

"normal"

'_thoughts'_

_spells/curses, please note the difference between thoughts and spells/curse!_

XXXXXX- scene change

Dark Prince

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It started of as a normal night. Well, as normal as it could get with the Potter family; it was hardly considered normal to have the greatest Dark Lord in all the Wizarding World, after Grindelwald of course, after the blood of the younger of your twin sons, Daniel. James Potter and his loving wife Lillian Potter had just put their twin two boys to bed, one Harry James Potter, and one Daniel Charlus Potter.

"Dear Merlin, little Danny is such a terror when trying to put him to sleep," sighed Lily, "I wish he was as easy to put as our... other child."

"Something seems to be off about him though. I mean, no child I know is as quite as-" Just as James was about to finish there were several knocks on the door.

"Strange, who could it be at this hour?" questioned a worried Lily.

"Oh, Lils, it's probably just Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail," replied James, trying to assure his wife.

As he went to go look through the peek hole on the door, Lily hurried upstairs to check on her little boys. She tried all the while to ignore the sinking feeling settled in her stomach. She picked up Daniel, cuddling and cooing, all the while forgetting about Harry. She waited for her husband to come in through the door with his three best mates, silently wishing they wouldn't make much noise as it would wake their precious child sleeping in her arms. It was less than thirty seconds before a flash of brightly colored light, a loud bang, and a then scream echoed through Godric's Hollow.

XXXXXXXX

As James went to look through the peep hole on his door, he faintly heard his wife run up the stairs. Shaking his head at his easily worried wife, he put his eye through the hole, only to meet with slitted-crimson orbs. 'Oh shit!' was all that went through the hazel-eyed wizards mind as a Stupify was shot at his door, successfully knocking him onto what seemed like death's door step.

XXXXXXXX

'No it can't be! James has to be alright, there's no way Voldemort could find us here! Peter wouldn't betray us like that!' The thoughts ran through Lily's head as she frantically looked for a place to keep her precious child safe. Once again forgetting that she had another child quietly atop the bed of the other crib, a child with big almond shaped green eyes, now awake from the noises that came from the room below.

The child was small for a one year old; he had pale skin, not sickly pale but a healthy pale, with midnight black hair that greatly contrasted against his skin. Daniel had brown hair with a red tinted highlights from his mother, tan skin and hazel eyes from his father. Lily looked down at the brunette child, praying that nothing was to happen to him.

All was quiet in the room; the small child in his crib could distinctly hear foot steps coming up the stairs. Without warning the door was once again blasted open with a Bombarda. Lily screamed when she saw the face of the man at the door. Emotionless crimson eyes stared back into her green ones. Shaking with nervousness she questioned the Dark Lord, "What do you want?!"

"Wench, you know exactly what I want; Your child. Now step aside or the same fate will come to you as has come to your husband."

"No, James!" Lily sobbed, "You might have killed James but there is no way that I will allow you to kill my Daniel."

"You stupid woman! I am not after that child in your arms I'm here to kill the other one." Voldemort snarled at the idiotic redhead.

Lily gaped at the Dark Lord, "What?! Why would you want to do that?! Harry's not even that strong!"

"Either way I will not take a chance, now move!"

Lily quickly moved toward the crib with her other child; she stood in front of it with Daniel in her arms, now awoken by him mothers yelling. When Lily didn't move Voldemort sent a Stupefy at her. She went down quickly, and as she hit that floor Daniel started to cry loudly for his mother to wake up to take him and coddle him.

Ignoring Daniel the Dark Lord walked over to Harry's crib, but he paused when he looked at the child's eyes; there was nothing but determination and a hint of curiosity that shown in his emerald gems. Getting out of the trance, Voldemort quickly took out his wand, thinking that he had finally secured his place as ruler of the Wizarding World, he shouted "Avada Kedavra," though much to his surprise and shock, the green light that was supposed to kill the child in the crib, rebound and shot back at him.

Voldemort could only stand in shock and scream as the curse hit him. Sparks from the cruse flew in all directions; one hit the soft pale forehead of Harry and made a lightning shaped scar. Another went toward Daniel, also giving him a scar on his right cheek but unlike Harry's his scar went upwards instead of downwards like Harry's. A couple of seconds all that was left in Voldemort place was dust. Just then, many members from the Order of the Phoenix came running in.

XXXXXXX

They were scared when they were sent sirens that alerted them that Godric's Hollow was being attacked. When they entered the house they found that the door had been cursed open, they found James lying unconscious on the floor. Quickly going over to him, an elderly wizard with a long white beard, and annoyingly twinkling blue eyes which had half moon spectacle about an inch in front of them. The wizard pulled out his wand and cast aRennervate.

Slowly James blinked his eyes open. He looked around the room, 'What's going on? Why is everyone here?' he thought. Suddenly the events of the past hour or less came rushing into his head. Quickly sitting up, he forced down his headache when the blood drained from his head to quickly.

"James! Slow down! You'll hurt yourself standing up after you were hit that hard. Just tell us what happened," a worried Remus Lupin said soothingly, grabbing James' shoulders to steady his swaying.

"Where are Lily and Daniel?! Moony move! I have to check if they are all right!" James pushed Remus' hands off and run up the stairs to the twins' room. The rest of the wizards and witches down stairs ran up with him.

When they reached the room, they found it in total disarray. Everything was torn to pieces, the cribs, the books, even the toys. Looking around, James found Lily lying unconscious on the floor. With a quick Rennervate,Lily opened her eyes looking at the people in the room, she slowly stood up as the nights events came back to her. Frantic, she looked around the room trying to find Daniel. "Daniel! Sweetie where are you?"

Just as she said that, a loud wail broke through the air. Searching for the source of the noise, no one seemed to notice the slow glow from Harry's crib. Daniel Potter was on the floor, covered with paper and the stuffing from his stuffed animals that exploded on contact with the stray sparks from the Avada Kedavra. Swiftly picking up her baby from the floor, Lily dusted off all paper and little cotton pieces. "Lily dear, would you give me the child?" requested the eldest wizard in the room.

Lily was hesitant but let Albus hold her precious Daniel. "Alright, but please be careful, he's a bit shaken up right now." She gave Daniel over to Dumbledore, as he was inspecting Daniel he noticed that there was a scar on his cheek. "Children, I am proud to say that our little Daniel here as defeated the Dark Lord! From now on he will be known as the Savior of the Wizarding World. The-Boy-Who-Lived." Dumbles exclaimed joyously. While the people in the room were murmuring excitedly because of the news, Sirius noticed something wrong. "Hey guys, where's Harry?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"What I mean Lily is, that Harry is also supposed to be in this room so where is he? I don't see him anywhere."

"Oh, well he's probably in his crib or something."

"Lily! James! Don't you care about your other child?! Daniel is not the only one here!" yelled a fuming werewolf. Moving away from the others Sirius and Remus looked for the missing child and luckily found him lying peacefully in his crib. When they moved over to look over him, they noticed that Harry had not been crying, in fact he hadn't even made a sound.

Laying there looking up at the two men above him, Harry was wondering what happened to the other man that shot the pretty green light at him. He also wondered if he would ever meet the stranger ever again. Although he was only 15 months old, Harry was an intelligent baby. Much more so than his parents, and anyone else for a matter of fact, gave him credit for. "Ah! Thank Merlin he's safe!"

"Hey, Sirius! Why are you so worried about him? I mean Voldemort was coming after Daniel there is no reason for him to hurt Harry, he is too weak." James said brushing away any worry of his son from his head, even if there was none to begin with.

"Listen, James I don't care if Harry has more or less power than Daniel, he is still my godson, and I care about him. Apparently more so than the two of you, whom I might add are his parents!"

"You know Sirius, you don't have to be so uptight about it. I mean there really is no reason to worry about him. Harry hardly has any magic, so there is no reason for anyone to go after him." Lily explained as she paid more attention Daniel than Harry.

"Lily! How could you say that! He's your son!" fumed Remus.

"Now children, now is not the time for this. We must all leave this house in case some of Voldemort's Death Eaters come by, to check what is taking their Lord so long. There were nods of agreement through out the room.

"Yes Albus, we shall get some of the things we need and leave immediately," started James, "Lils why don't you go and get some of Daniel's things."

"And while you do that I'll be getting Harry's things since I doubt you bother doing that yourselves." Stated a sarcastic Sirius, whose words were dripping with venom.

"Oh shut up Sirius! What do you know about how we feel about him?" Lily yelled back with an insulted look on her face.

"Please Lily, everyone here can tell how you feel about Harry! You can't even say his name when you're talking about him!"

"Come now children, it is not the time, nor place to discuss this matter. Let us leave this place and we shall talk about it in my office." Dumbledore said as he tried to coax them out of the fight, all the while the twinkles in his eyes were running low. Muttering a 'yes' under their breaths, the four previously arguing adults went to pick up their respective child's things.

XXXXXX

When the wizards and witches arrived at the Headmasters office, James and Lily, who were still holding Daniel, sat on the two chairs that were provided. While Remus and Sirius, who were holding Harry, conjured up two other chairs so they themselves could sit. The rest of The Order just stood against the wall or to a corner. "Alright, James, Lily do either of you remem-"

BANG!

Just as he started to speak, Dumbledore was interrupted, by his door being banged open by a man resembling a bat. He had a hooked nose, with pitch black greasy hair that contrasted with his almost vampiric, but still healthy looking pale skin. He looked around the room, his coal black eyes skimming over the occupants. As his eyes trailed over the Potters he noticed that instead of Harry being in James' or Lily's arms he was in Sirius'.'Hmm…how very strange. One would think that after going face to face with the Dark Lord, they wouldn't let anyone touch their children no matter how close of friends they are.'

"Ah. Severus, just a moment please, I have something I need to discuss the company in my room."

"I see. If you'll excuse me, I'll come back at a later time."

"No, wait! I think I need you to stay here, Severus."

"I'm sorry but if you don't mind me asking, why Albus?"

"Well since you are a Master of Occulmency I need you to help me get them to remember what happened when Voldemort attacked. You will stay and help me won't you? " questioned the manipulator, his eyes twinkling Severus into complying with his wishes. With a sigh that he would later deny if asked, Severus nodded his head. As he walked calmly passed Sirius toward the Headmaster, he felt something grab the back of his robes. On instinct, on jerked the robe away from it captor, and pointed his wand at whoever dared touch his person.

A loud gasp echoed through the room. "Snivellus, put your wand away from Harry this moment!" demanded the protective grim. Coming back to his senses, Snape looked down at the figure, whom his wand was pointing ready to hex if needed, at. He looked down into big, almond shaped green eyes, which reminded him so much of Lily's own green orbs.

XXXXXXXXX

He was laying there in the funny dogmans arms, quietly watching the old man with the long white bread. The mans blue eyes twinkling behind the moon shaped glasses so much that it was almost terrifying for the one year old. As old guy kept rambling on, Harry was praying to the baby god for something to happen to make the long winded man be quiet. As if hearing his prayers the door was slammed open by a funny bat-ish looking guy. He reminded Harry of the dogman except for the hooked nose, greasy hair, and batman-ish walking style. Batman said something and was about to leave when Twinkle-saurus opened his mouth and said something that made Batman stay. Batman swished his way over to where Twinkle-saurus was sitting, Harry grabbed his wings (the cloak) determined to make Batman notice him. What he did not expect was to have a stick thing pointed at him again for the second time that night. Instead of crying like how normal babies would when an instrument of destruction was pointed at them, Harry decided to giggle and hold his arms up, wanting Batman to hold him.

Staring in to the giggling baby's eyes, who apparently wanted to be held by him, Severus and the rest of the room including the portraits stared at them. Shaking, he reached out and picked the child out of his godfathers' arms. Instead of crying in the man's arms like most thought he would, Harry started to giggle; he took his hands to Severus' face and explored it, feeling his skin, his mouth even his eye lids. Scrunching up his face at being touched like this by a baby, Severus kept thinking 'Don't scare the child by glaring. Don't scare the child by glaring,' like it was a mantra and they were the key words that kept him from glaring at the baby. But seeing the distress on his face, Sirius started laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Hearing this laugh, Severus turned his sharp eyes at said Black. Feeling a wave of promised infinite dread and misery fall upon him, Sirius turned to look at where the feeling came from. He was met with angry onyx orbs, swallowing his fear for the moment, he turned back to Dumbledore.

Seeing that Sirius was not going to take Harry back from Severus, James decided to step in. "Put my boy down you Death Eater!" A sneer formed on his face, Severus decided just for that comment that he was not going to put the little giggling baby in his arms down. "Did you not hear me, you slimy snake?! I said put him down!" James continued his rant.

"Well, well, well, what's this? You seem to actually care about him right now. You do see this right Remus?" Sirius asked as he mocked James.

"Why, yes. Yes I do this new development." Replied an equally mocking werewolf.

Hearing two of the marauders teaming up against one, brought a small state of confusion into Severus' mind. 'What's this? I wonder what happened?' He thought to himself. Looking down at the baby in his arms, he noticed that Harry was quietly staring at the bickering men with an amused expression on his face.

As if knowing he was being stared at, Harry turned his head to meet the smirking face of his holder. His lips slowly crooked up into a small smile. From what he could tell the batman would be very interesting and amusing, if he was able to get to know him better. Suddenly he was yanked out of his protectors' arms. Quickly, jerking his face around to see who it was that did that, he was met with the red face of the man who said he was his father. Like it was the only thing he could do at that moment, which it actually was the only thing he could do right then, he started to quietly sob, then it turned into a full out wail. "Ha! Won't you look at that! Your own child doesn't want to be held by you! I bet once he goes back into Snape's arms he'll stop!"

"Shut up, Sirius! I will make him be quiet! No son of mine will take a Death Eater over me!"

"Oh yeah!? Well then why don't we just see if that's true?" Once again Harry was pulled out of a pair of arms, but now he was facing the Potions Master. Immediately the wailing quieted down into little sobs then altogether stopped. An awkward silence took over the room, some people were staring at the baby and Severus while others stared at James. "Well I think that Harry here does like Severus more so than you James, after all he started crying when he was in your arms and stopped when he went into Snape's arms."

"Oh shut up Sirius! That doesn't mean anything! That child is still probably out of it. I mean it's not everyday that your brother gets attacked by the most powerful Dark Lord and he ends up killing him. So he's probably still in shock and can't think straight."

While James, Sirius, and Severus were fighting, Remus turned to Lily who was still clutching Daniel desperately. "So Lily let me ask you something, why is it that when you found out that one Daniel was the so called Child of Prophecy, you started to neglect Harry. I mean he is your son too, and you won't even call him by his name! You just call him 'that boy' or 'that child', what made you change your view on Harry? Was it the fact that he might not be as strong as Daniel or something?"

"Remus don't start twisting my word around on me!"

"I'm not twisting shit around! That is exactly what you said! You just called Harry that boy!"

Sirius turned wide eyed to Lily and Remus, "Yo, Remi, you just cursed! Damn, I haven't heard that in awhile!" All around them heads nodded. It had been a long time since anyone has heard the Remus Lupin, the werewolf that was against everything violent and vulgar, curse. It meant that he was really mad.

"Alright everyone let's just calm down, and let Severus do what I intended for him to do. Now Severus, my child, if you'd please begin."

"Yes Albus," he sighed, while actually thinking, 'I'm not your child, you old fool!', of course he wouldn't say that to his face. As he stood he handed Harry to Dumbledore to hold, so that he wouldn't accidentally drop him during the Legilimency. "Ok, what I will be doing is searching through your head to see if anything has been locked away or lost when you were attacked."

"What! No way! Albus there is no way I'm going to let this greasy git anywhere near my head! He might do something to it!"

"Oh shut up Potter! It's not like I want to go into your head either! The only reason I'll be going in is because it would be much easier finding something in your head than hers, since it has practically nothing in it. And besides I can't do anything that already hasn't been done to your head!"

A chorus of "Ooohhh" echoed around the room along with quite a few chuckles from Sirius and Remus. "Haha! Nice one Snivellus!"

"You too, damn mutt!"

"Hey! I was just complimenting you!"

"Oh be quiet you cretin! You make me feel worse by just knowing that I just snooped down to your level!"

"Oh yeah?! Well screw you too!"

"Would both of you shut up! Severus get on with it and Sirius! Stop provoking him! And WHAT did I say about cursing in front of Harry?," commanded the angry and slightly amused werewolf. "Not to?" Both the black haired males replied together. "Exactly. So-"

"But Remi, you just-"

"Don't 'but' me Sirius!"

"Excuse me for butting into this lover quarrel, but I would like to do my job so I can get out of here." Sneered the Potions Master, who at the moment was highly amused at the red coloring that was coming onto the said faces of 'lovers'. "We're not…I mean haven't ever….oh just get on with it Severus/Snape!" They shutter/yelled at the same time. "Whatever you say." He walked toward James, and with a sneer he lifted James' face so that his hazel eyes would look into his onyx. Thus started Severus' mind tor-I mean investigation of James.

-Inside James Mind-

It was a very bright room, it kind of looked like a cottage home. There was paper scattered all over the floor. "Tsk. No wonder he's not organized in real life! Not even his mind is neat! Geez! How can anyone live with such a dirty head. As he stepped over the mess that was in front of him, Severus glided his way to a white door. 'Ahh. The Door of Memories, at least something in his head is right.' He moved his hand towards the handle and pushed the door open, at once memories came flying at him. Memories of James' first birthday, first day at Hogwarts, when he first met Lily. Severus had to close his eyes to get rid of all the feelings that came his way with the memories, feelings of happiness and joy and fun. Opening his eyes Severus concentrated on finding James most recent memories. A minute later a couple of memories began to glow, and he willed them to come forward. Looking through them he found the one that he was looking for.

It started of as a normal night. Well, as normal as it could get with the Potter family; it was hardly considered normal to have the greatest Dark Lord in all the Wizarding World, after Grindelwald of course, after the blood of the younger of your twin sons, Daniel. James Potter and his loving wife Lillian Potter had just put their twin two boys to bed, one Harry James Potter, and one Daniel Charlus Potter.

"Dear Merlin, little Danny is such a terror when trying to put him to sleep," sighed Lily, "I wish he was as easy to put as our... other child."

"Something seems to be off about him though. I mean, no child I know is as quite as-" Just as James was about to finish there were several knocks on the door.

"Strange, who could it be at this hour?" questioned a worried Lily.

"Oh, Lils, it's probably just Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail," replied James, trying to assure his wife.

As he went to go look through the peek hole on the door, Lily hurried upstairs to check on her little boys. She tried all the while to ignore the sinking feeling settled in her stomach. She picked up Daniel, cuddling and cooing, all the while forgetting about Harry. She waited for her husband to come in through the door with his three best mates, silently wishing they wouldn't make much noise as it would wake their precious child sleeping in her arms. It was less than thirty seconds before a flash of brightly colored light, a loud bang, and a then scream echoed through Godric's Hollow.

Quickly remembering what he had just seen, Severus hastily got out of James, not wanting to be in there any longer than he had to.

-Out of James' Mind-

Outside of James' head Lily was starting to get anxious, it usually didn't take this long of Severus to check inside someone's head then get out, she started to wonder if something went wrong. Looking back into James' eyes she noticed that they were once again full of life. "James! Thank Merlin your ok! What happened? You blanked out on us?"

"I don't know, all I remember is Snivellus looking into my eyes then... everything went black."

"Don't worry your pea sized brain over it Potter." Sniffed Snape, "That usually happens when people who hardly have any experience guarding their minds against experienced Occlumens and Legilimency Master." Severus said mocking James of his inexperience to Occlumency.

"Master? Ha! If you were a master them, you would have been good enough to look through my memories without me getting knocked out!" James' taunted back with a sneer on his face.

"Please Potter it's not my fault that you suck at Legilimency. Then again you can't expect much from the guy that got knocked out in a single curse now can you?"

"Wait! Hold on! You got KO'd in one attack?! The hell? What type of experienced auror are you?" mocked the resident Black. Murmurs and some chuckles floated around the room, as others tried to wrapped their mind around the fact that THE James Potter, was knock unconscious in a single go.

"Alright everyone, please settle down. Despite what you might think James is still only human." Dumbledore consoled, his damnable twinkle shining bright.

"Albus, please stop trying to defend him. After all he is the one that kept going around saying that he is one of the strongest wizards in the world." Severus snorted "So much for that."

"You know, I agree with the git. Ow! Remus, what was that hit for!"

"You know very well that you have to get over this stupid childhood thing! It is so pathetic! You don't see me doing it, do you?!"

"Ha, finally one of you has brains!" snapped Snape.

"The same goes for you to Severus!"

"Tch. Whatever."

"I'm sorry to disturb this life lesson, but can we move back onto track, please." Pleaded the headmaster, wanting to ask what was on everyone's mind. Receiving three sets of nods, he proceeded onto asking Severus what he saw inside of James' head.

"I just told you. He went to the door to see who was knocking, then he's out for the count. That's it."

"Oh. Well that's informative I guess. Well I suppose you'll have to look into Lily's mind to see what happened then."

"Fine. At least this one wont be just a pig sty and empty space." muttered Snape.

"What! No! I refuse to allow this git anywhere near my wife! He might do something to her! Like make her like him. Or worse make her leave me for him!"

"Well that's sad. If you think that I would do that, then you must not think she loves you as much as you thought she did, huh?"

"...Oooooo..you just got burned!" mocked Sirius, "nice one, Snapeykins!"

"Shut up Black. And Potter move your arse!"

"Severus! Did already forget about what I told you about cursing in front of Harry!?"

"No! Absolutely not!" Quickly replied the slightly frightened, though he would never admit it, Potions Master. The mother hen werewolf was never something you wanted to see mad.

"Good, now James move aside so Severus can look into Lily's mind."

"No! I will not!"

"Damn it, James! Just swallow your pride and fucking move!" yelled a furious Lupin, tried of the so called men's childishness.

"Ugh Remi, weren't you the one that said-"

"Shut up Sirius! Now move James!," this time James obediently moved aside for he did not want to test the already mad werewolf's temper. "Good, now Severus do what you have to." Slightly frightened, Severus quickly did what he was told to do. Walking up to Lily, he got ready to enter into her mind. He took him hand and placed it under her chin and made her look into him eyes. Immediately her eye clouded, signaling that Severus was now inside her mind.

-Inside Lily's Mind-

Stepping into his childhood crushes mind, Severus noted that it was much much cleaner than her husbands own. "Hmmm, at least someone has a clean mind in that family. Now to find the memory room." As he walked around, he came upon a door that was white. "Well that was easy." As he was opening the door, he got ready to be assaulted by memories. As he stepped into the room, and like predicted memories came at him. Closing his eyes and willing the memories the organize themselves, he opened his eyes. He saw that the memories were in order from past to recent, he waved his hand and conjured up the memories from a couple of hours ago.

'No it can't be! James has to be alright, there's no way Voldemort could find us here! Peter wouldn't betray us like that!' The thoughts ran through Lily's head as she frantically looked for a place to keep her precious child safe. Once again forgetting that she had another child quietly atop the bed of the other crib, a child with big almond shaped green eyes, now awake from the noises that came from the room below.

The child was small for a one year old; he had pale skin, not sickly pale but a healthy pale, with midnight black hair that greatly contrasted against his skin. Daniel had brown hair with a red tinted highlights from his mother, tan skin and hazel eyes from his father. Lily looked down at the brunette child, praying that nothing was to happen to him.

All was quiet in the room; the small child in his crib could distinctly hear foot steps coming up the stairs. Without warning the door was once again blasted open with a Bombarda. Lily screamed when she saw the face of the man at the door. Emotionless crimson eyes stared back into her green ones. Shaking with nervousness she questioned the Dark Lord, "What do you want?!"

"Wench, you know exactly what I want; Your child. Now step aside or the same fate will come to you as has come to your husband."

"No, James!" Lily sobbed, "You might have killed James but there is no way that I will allow you to kill my Daniel."

"You stupid woman! I am not after that child in your arms I'm here to kill the other one." Voldemort snarled at the idiotic redhead.

Lily gaped at the Dark Lord, "What?! Why would you want to do that?! Harry's not even that strong!"

"Either way I will not take a chance, now move!"

Lily quickly moved toward the crib with her other child; she stood in front of it with Daniel in her arms, now awoken by him mothers yelling. When Lily didn't move Voldemort sent a Stupefy at her. She went down quickly, and as she hit that floor Daniel started to cry loudly for his mother to wake up to take him and coddle him.

Ignoring Daniel the Dark Lord walked over to Harry's crib, but he paused when he looked at the child's eyes; there was nothing but determination and a hint of curiosity that shown in his emerald gems. Getting out of the trance, Voldemort quickly took out his wand, thinking that he had finally secured his place as ruler of the Wizarding World, he shouted "Avada Kedavra," though much to his surprise and shock, the green light that was supposed to kill the child in the crib, rebound and shot back at him.

Voldemort could only stand in shock and scream as the curse hit him. Sparks from the cruse flew in all directions; one hit the soft pale forehead of Harry and made a lightning shaped scar. Another went toward Daniel, also giving him a scar on his right cheek but unlike Harry's his scar went upwards instead of downwards like Harry's. A couple of seconds all that was left in Voldemort place was dust. Just then, many members from the Order of the Phoenix came running in.

"Well that was interesting." Said Severus, after the memory finished. "So she was willing to risk her life for Daniel but not Harry? So pathetic and sad! Well I should be getting out of here." With that Severus, being disgusted at his former crushes way no exited her mind.

-Out of Lily's Mind-

Lily and Severus awoke to find themselves once again surrounded by the Order members. Readying himself for the questions to come, he went and sat on one of the chairs provided, and got comfortable. And as he thought questions started to fire at him. "Well what did you find?"

"What happened?"

"What did you do in my wife's mind?" Both questions were asked at the same time and Severus sighed.

"Oh, would you be quiet! I can't answer all of your question at the same time!" As he said so the room got quiet and Dumbledore decided to speak first,

"Severus my boy, what did you see inside Lily's mind?" And so, Severus relayed what he had seen, to them. "Hmmm….we have figured out two things, one is that Sirius is innocent since now we know that Peter was the secret keeper and it also looks like Voldemort got the wrong child. It also seems as if Harry is a cursed child. We could use this to our advantage. James, Lily I want you to do something for me. I want you to take Harry and put him with your sister, Petunia. This way all of Voldemort's Death Eaters will think that the boy is dead after all, he thought that Harry was the one prophesied to kill him but we know better. And if they try to revive him thinking that they no longer have to worry about someone to destroy him, but they won't know that Daniel is the real prophesied child and he'll be ready for then he can be ready if Voldemort decides to make a come back. Are you ok with this?"

"Of course, Albus! Anything for Daniel, and besides the other one is most likely a squib so we know that Daniel is the one who defeated the Dark Lord."

"James! Lily! You can't be serious! Both of you know Petunia hate everything magical! She probably kill him!" yelled an angry grim. "Well that makes it better for us then, after all, if she does kill him we won't have to worry about him afterwards!"

"Lily…I can't believe you just said that about your own child!"

"Oh be quiet Severus! Beside after this day he is no longer my child, just some orphan." Shocked by what she had just said, he got up and left the room, mad and at disgust by her words. Sirius and Remus were also in shock at what she had said, but unlike Severus, Sirius jumped up and said that he would take the baby in, and make him his heir. But his offer was instantly shot down by Dumbledore claiming that if he did that the whole plan would be ruined.

"Who cares about your plan! Your going to put my godchild into fucking slavery!"

"Now, now, Sirius. Petunia won't do that, no matter what she is also a human with emotions."

"Sure, just barely."

"Sirius, this discussion ends here! Harry will be given to his Aunt and Uncle, and they will do whatever they see fit."

"Is that your finale answer?"

"Yes. And there is nothing you can say to change my mind."

"Alright do whatever you want, but from now on I am no longer part of this Order. I will not be part of something that gives innocent children into abuse! I'm out of here!" Thus Sirius Black was no longer part of The Order of the Phoenix. But just before he got out of the room, he turned and said "Remi, are you coming with me or going to stay here with them?" To answer his question Remus stood up and walked out the door, he was fallowed by Sirius, who took one last look at the Order and left with a sneer of disgust across his face.

"Well now that they are gone, we can go back to our plan. Harry will live with Petunia and her family, while we teach little Daniel who to defend himself. Agreed?" The headmasters more statement than question was meet with agreeing nods from the rest of the Order. "Now that we are all in agreement, lets take Harry to the Dursleys and we can be on our way." Standing up, Dumbledore, who was holding Harry, guided James, and Lily, who was holding Daniel, toward the fireplace, that was connected to an old squib by the name of Mrs. Figg.

Upon exiting her house, which she objected about being woken up in the middle of the night by her fireplace attacking up, they made their way down toward Privet Drive 4. That house was the one that belonged to the Dursleys. Placing a now bundled up Harry on the front porch, Dumbledore put a later on top of Harry rang the doorbell and left. Only to turn around the corner to make sure that the family in the house actually took the boy in, otherwise his whole plan would have been messed up. Seeing the door open and a horse-ish looking female poke her head out and look around to find nothing, and then look at the ground and find a baby, which brought a sneer upon her face, but still taking him in after reading the letter, he left with the rest of the family. None of them ever turning to look back at the single being that would cost the so much they left, think they would never have to see him again but how wrong they were.


	2. my Heir

DISCLIAMER: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. If I did Harry would be with Lucius, Tom, or anyone else! Anyways I would like to thank you for reading my story, this will be YAOI, SHONEN AI, SLASH whatever you want to call it, if you don't like this fact please feel free to click the back button! If you have not clicked the back button, I once again thank you for reading my story!

Summary: I know it's used quite a bit but I wanted to try it and give it a twist, ok so Harry has a twin who every one thinks is the real Boy-Who-Lived, Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys, but is baby napped after a month. He is taken to Italy, where he lives with is now blood parents. How does Harry live the in the limelight of the entertainment world? How does he react when he sees in biological family, and how can he mix falling for a dark wizard into his world? Potter family bashing, Weasley family bashing (well 5/9 of them) Dumbles bashing, Granger bashing.

Pairings: Harry/(someone you know), Draco/you decide, Severus/you decide, Remus/You decide

Key:'parseltounge'

"normal"

'thoughts'

spells/curses when being performed not named, please note the difference between thoughts and spells/curse!

XXXXXX- scene change

Chapter 2: My Heir

It was nighttime in Surley, it has been six months since Harry started to live with the Dursleys and everything was going very well…if you weren't Harry. It has been three days since his diaper was last changed. He smelled very bad, and hadn't stopped crying for two hours now. His aunt was just about ready to suffocate the baby she and her husband called a nuisance. Just as she was about to put a pillow over his head, the doorbell rang. Cursing about a lost chance Petunia went to open her door. Even though her husband was right next to the door, he was watching TV. And everyone knew never to disturb Vernon Dursley when he was watching TV.

Leaving the almost two year old where he was, Petunia got up to check who was at the door. Quite peeved at having been stopped from finishing off the child, she stalked toward the door. Upon opening the door, she saw two of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. The first was angelic looking woman. She stood about 5'8", with long black hair that reached just below her waist. Her ears pointed about three inches out of her hair. She had very curvy body, her bosom was the perfect size, and she had wide hips.

She had a heart shaped face, with big almond shaped sapphire eyes, perfectly shaped eyebrows, a cute button nose high cheekbones, and because she was smiling you could see her two cute dimples that formed on her cheeks when she smiled. Sun-kissed skin lay upon her body, along with a beautiful cloak that looked as if it was made from the finest silk. It was embroidered with red roses at the bottom, a simply stunning design.

Forcibly moving her eyes to look at the man next her, Petunia's eye widened once again. The man was the most handsome one she had ever seen. He was about 6'4", with the body that looked as if the ancient Greeks themselves, an Adonis, carved it. He had long wavy black hair that went to his mid-back, which was tied with a ribbon at the base of his neck. His eyes were a dark emerald color.

He too had skin that looked as if it was kissed by the sun, and she could see that neither of their tans was fake. He wore a cloak identical to her. Only his was decorated with a red dragon, whose tail started at the bottom and its body twirled its way around. Its head was rested on his shoulder, making it look as the dragon was actually staring at you. Standing together the both of them looked like they were two angels that came down from heaven.

The look of utter fascination grew upon Petunias face, but a moment later it her eyes widened in fear. Realization dawned upon her when she really took in what they were wearing. 'Cloaks! That could only mean…they were Freaks!' The two angels in front of her were just like that awful pest of a child inside the house. Quickly she tried to shut the door, but she was not fast enough, for the man's foot stopped it. He pushed to door open with little effort for he was much stronger than the skinny, horse like woman. With the door open, the woman walked in first then the man followed, Petunia though backed up in fear. "Woman! Who is at the door!?" was heard throughout the room.

When not hearing a reply to his question, a fat whale like looking man came to where the others were standing. Vernon(Vermin) Dursley stopped as soon as he saw the expensive looking clothes on the unknown man and woman bodies. But as he too, like his wife, took a closer look at their clothes he reached the same conclusion as said wife. The people in their living room were another one of those freaks. His face quickly changed from white to pale to a purple color, pointing his pudgy finger at the two, he yelled, "What the hell are the two of you freaks doing in my house?!"

"Calm down muggle, we just felt an influx of strong magic coming from this house and we decided to check it out. And how DARE you call us freaks you damn whale!" snapped the beautiful woman. "M-Muggle? So I was right! The two of you are w-wiz-wiz-"

"Wizards," offered the Adonis of a man. "Well, technically I'm a witch," added the sapphire-eyed beauty. "I don't care what you are! Get out of my house! NOW!"

"Nope. Not until we figure out what caused that magical pulse." Answered the woman, who finally got fed up with Vernon's manner of speech to her and the man next to her.

"NO! Get out of my house!"

"Damn! How many times do I have to tell you no! Geez! I didn't think muggles were this dumb!"

"What the hell is wrong with you people? 6 months ago another one of you were dropped one of your little freaks our door step!"

"Ah ha! So that what it was! Wait. Someone dropped a baby on your doorstep? A magical baby?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure he is, his godforsaken parents were! Ha! They didn't even want him, so they brought him to us. They even gave a letter with the child that we could do whatever we wanted with him! Ha! And they were supposedly 'light'. What makes them think we want a freaky child?"

"A letter? Give it to me." The angelic woman ordered to Vernon. "Why should I?"

"Oh that's easy. See unlike the child parents, we're not 'light'. The both of us are dark. Which means, we won't hesitate to kill you right where you stand right now." She replied, with an unnerving smile spread across her face. A shudder raced through the two muggles bodies. Scurrying to get the letter, Petunia inwardly prayed that her family might get out of this alive. "Damn that freak! He's so troublesome! Why did we ever agree to let him live with us?!' she thought. Briskly walking back after she got the letter, Petunia handed it to the woman. " Here! Take the letter!"

" Why thank you muggle!" Taking the letter from Petunia's hand, the woman opened it and read it aloud.

"Dear Petunia and Vernon,

Take care of this child for we are not able to. One child is enough for us and Daniel is a great child. He needs all of our attention right now for after all he is The-Boy-Who-Lived. We need to train him so that he gets stronger and is able to protect everyone in the future if the need arrives. Do not worry the boy himself is weak, practically a squib. He does not have enough magic to harm any of you. You may use him however you like. We do not care what you do with him.

Your sister,

Lily Evens-Potter

P.S. Please make sure to keep him in your sights."

After that was read there was an eerie silence in the room. Vernon and Petunia were to scare to talk and the other two was over come with too much rage to say anything. 'How dare they do this to their own child!' thought the two strangers. "Wait a minute! Potter? Boy-Who-Lived? Muggle!"

"Y-yes, ma'am?" replied Vernon, "This child your supposedly taking care of, his the other Potter child? What was his name...Oh yes! Harry. Is that he?"

"Y-yes that is him..why do you ask?"

"Bring him to me right now."

Vernon hesitated, should he give her the child and live or follow the instructions on the letter and most probably get killed. Well, it was an easy decision to make. Scampering away like the fat whale he was(...wait that didn't make any sense but you get the point...yeah anyways), he left to retrieve the child. While he was gone, the two 'guests' started to interrogate Petunia.

"So muggle, any reasons why two supposedly powerful wizard/witch would give their powerful child away to a muggle family that as far as I can see hate magic?" the women asked.

"U-um..well it is just as it says in the letter miss-

"Mrs."

"Yes, my fault-

"Clearly."

"Yes well as I was saying, they don't want to take care of him anymore."

"Well, no duh! I can read you know! Geez! Muggles are so incompetent! Listen closely to me, I'm asking why do they not want the child. And the real reason! Not that stupid excuse written in the letter!"

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! But I really don't know why they did that!"

"Pathetic muggle doesn't even know why he's taking care of the child," snapped the irritated woman. She was about to say something else when the horse-faced woman came into view, in her arms a little baby, with porcelain white skin and a gravity defying midnight black hair that reached just above his shoulders. When they reached closer, the woman's nose scrunched up at the foul smell that was coming from them. "Muggle woman, why does that child smell so bad? Do you not clean him?"

" Why should I? After all he is not my child so he is not my responsibility. My Dudley is much more important than the likes of this freak!"

"How dare you?! That child is much more important than that other child of yours! Give him to me this moment!" the fuming woman demanded, her magic crackling in the air. The man that was beside her did not try to cool her rage, for he, himself was furious. Quickly taking Harry from his "Aunts' hands, she did a quick cleaning spell. Looking down at the little boy in her arms, she cooed at him. Finally noticing his beautiful appearance, the greenest of eyes that she had ever laid her eyes on. "Won't you look at this beautiful baby, Vincent? So beautiful! Don't you agree?"

"Of course, Serafina. He looks like an angel from heaven."

"I have decided."

"Decided what my love?"

"I'm taking him with us!"

"What!?" The man, who you now know as Vincent, yelled. Slightly agitated that his wife, Serafina, would do something so reckless. "Love, please be reasonable. We can't take him, I mean his parents are light and we are dark."

"That does not matter. We are taking him with us. And besides I think he'll make an excellent dark wizard. Just you wait."

"But dear, what if they come looking for him?"

"Vincent...love...you read the letter also, right? Well it says in the letter that they don't care what happens to him. So since fate decided to make up for us not being able to have children, she led us to this beauty instead."

"I suppose. But it also said in the letter that they have to keep little Harry in their sights."

"Pish posh! That's nothing a little Obliviate can't fix." Serafina easily said as if she was telling him she was going shopping. "Seraaa...come on we don't even know the first thing about being parents!"

"Well, now we have an opportunity to learn." Serafina slyly replied. "Now, we are leaving. Ohh! I'm so happy! I finally get a child!" With that said she, swaggered her way over to them with her husband following. "Oh yes before I forget Obliviate."

Walking out the door, like nothing had happened, Serafina and Vincent quickly went into any alley dissapprated, leaving behind some smoke.

XXXXXX

Reappearing outside an 18th century mansion, which degradingly put was gorgeous and huge. The entire property looked to be about 20 acres, the front yard had a walk way leading from the front gate which was about 20 feet high The house was a gray color. It had vines clinging to the front coming from the right side.

In the front yard there was a beautiful garden filled with roses and lilies and orchids. In the middle of it was a magnificent fountain with the statue of a beautiful angel who was holding a vase from which water poured out of. Obviously the vase refilled itself with the water from the fountain with magic.

The yard had luscious green grass that sparkled in the moonlight because of the light rain that drizzled water upon it a while before. Walking up the concrete steps in front of the house, Serafina and Vincent walked towards the door. Strangely the door had no door didn't have a door handle. Seemingly the only way to open the door was to pour magic into it, and that is exactly what she did.

The door opened and both the dark wizards walked into their house. The outside was beautiful, but the inside was gorgeous. It was a tan-cream-ish color. When first stepping into the mansion the first thing to catch a persons eye would be the huge chandelier that hangs from the two story ceiling. It was shaped as a large rose which would slowly switch from bright to dim when the sun would set. Any magical being that has stepped into the mansion, which isn't that many would tell you that the house itself felt as it was alive. There were painting of what looked like to be ancestors on the walls.

One particular painting was of what looked like to be a dark elf, while another painting which was kind of weird since the since the painting had a symbol painted on it instead of a person. The symbol was of a triangle with a line through it and a circle inside of the triangle.

"Vincent we have been blessed with this little boy. It would be a shame if we did not make him completely ours."

"Alright my love, we will do as you wish."

Walking through their house, they went towards another door, it like the first door had no handle. Serafina touched her palm to the door and poured some of her magic into it. immediately the door slid to the side, opening the way into the room. Strangely it wasn't a room, the door opened up to a staircase that led below the mansion. Walking down the stairs, Serafina tightly held onto the beautiful little baby in her arms. As they got closer to the bottom the hallway started to get brighter.

Once they reached the bottom the room was fully lit, after all there was no need to hide the light. The room itself was made out of granite and just like the rest of the house it felt like it was made out of magic, which of course it was. In the middle of the room, was a large black circular font that came up from the floor(baptismal font). It had gold colored runes etched into it.

Draped around the font was a crimson clothes which looked to him been made out of silk. Around the font was a large runic circle, in the middle where the font laid was a rhombus etched into the ground and stemming from its four corners was a line that reached the outer circle. From each of those lines stemmed out two others from both sides of the line in the middle, that two went to the circle. Outside of the circle were many different runic symbols that circled the entire circle.

Joke of the Chapter: You cry, I cry, you laugh, I laugh, you fall off a cliff, I laugh even harder

"Love, please get the chamber ready for the ritual."

"Of course my beautiful wife. Just think very soon we will have our own child."

"Yes. He will grow up to be the strongest, the most beautiful, the perfect son. We are truly blessed to have him. Of course we're going to have to chase away his suitor with-what was it that muggles said-oh yes, we will have to chase them away with metal bats...well...then again I think that an Avada Kedavra will be much more effective."

"Beautiful? Suitors? Shouldn't it be handsome and fan-girls?"

"Nope! I can tell that he will end up being with a guy."

"Oh...well that's nice. Our only child will be the last of our family."

"Now my love don't think that way. I am beyond positive that he will bring many surprises into our lives."

"...I think we are to old for this...sigh"

"Hey! I am not old! We are only in our forties! That is very young for wizards and witches!"

"Well, I'm only 38! So my sexy wife, you are still older than me! Wait! Before you say anything let me finish preparing for the ritual."

"Alright, but remember this discussion is not over yet!"

"Of course not Beautiful, I would never have thought otherwise."

With a smirk on his face, Vincent went to prepare the font for the ritual. He went and got a a gold cup, slit his wrists, took a brush, dipped it into the cup and traced the top and right lines of the runic circle. He then said a small spell which summoned up for poles which each had a different flag on it.

"Vincent, you summoned up the poles? I see. So we are burning the Potter out of and replacing him with the Terzi and Grin...(cookies to whoever figure it out! And a votes for the pairing u want! But u can only use it once! so do so wisely).

"Of course my wife. I will not have our child to have such weak blood in him. Thus it is our duty to give him ours."

"Agreed. Vin could you would please take my little Alessandro so I can preform my part of the ritual?"

Taking the baby from his wife's hang, Vincent raised a perfectly crafted eye-brow. "Alessandro?"

"Yes. That will be him new name."

Lips cracking into a smile, Vincent put his hands under the newly named Alessandro's armpits and lifted the baby into the air and said, "Very fitting. The defender of mankind huh? My son you will be powerful. Handso-"

"Beautiful."

"Right, beautiful, envied and wanted by everyone. I will make sure that you are known to the Wizarding World as a whole. Everyone will know your name."

Bringing Alessandro back to his chest, Vincent waited for his wife to do her part of the ritual. She, like he, took a golden cup slit her wrists, took a brush dipped it into the cup and traced the left and bottom lines of the runic circle. Seeing that his wife had finished her individual part of the ritual, he took Alessandro, vanished his clothing,leaving him in his birthday suit and put him into the font. Then he took a small knife and cut Alessandro's palms, almost immediately he started to wail from the pain that had been inflicted upon him.

"Hush now little man. You will only have to endure this pain for a few minutes, I promise."

As the blood started to pour out of Alessandro 's palms Serafina and Vincent started of chant,

"Scream thy blood of fools

cleans from they veins

free this child from the burdens of old.

Freely given to him our by our love

the blood of these clans

take from us and put into him

the blood of Terzi(1) and Grindelwald too

turn this child whom is not ours into a child of

Le Fay and Auvreaghyum(2) blood

to guide in the ways of our ancient families

so that this day he he will be our successor and heir."

As they said this a soft golden light started from the outer circle, and as it worked it's way through the lines, the glow got brighter and brighter. Finally once it got to the font it started to climb up the font via the etchings on the font. As the glow traveled its way up the font, it changed from pure gold to gold with specks silver in it.

Once it was inside the font, the glow started to fill up the hole in the font. As it filled, instead of going all the way to the top, it started to follow the blood that came from Alessandro palms and plunged into the cut. At that moment horrible screams filled the air. Both of the soon to be parents wanted to help the child, but they held their positions at the edge of the circle.

At the moment the Potter flag that was in the circle started to burn. Soon when it was completely burned to the ground, the scream came to an abrupt stop. Now instead of hurting to the burning the blood inside of his body, inside the body, it was giving the child new blood, stronger, better blood. Just like that Alessandro started to glow, when it died down you could see that the cuts on his palms had closed, his skin had gotten a bit paler and his already black hair, had gotten even darker but now it had a blue tint to it. The ears were a bit different also, now they were a bit pointed instead of the normal curve they had before. The ears stuck out of his hair, which now reached about three inches below his shoulder.

When he finally decided to open his eyes, the new parents saw that instead of being the dark green it was before, it literally glowed in the dark. The eyes where a shade lighter and the iris and pupil were surrounded by silver. "My beautiful child your name Alessandro Valentino Terzi-Le Fay-Grindelwald-Auvreaghyum, I shall call him Alessandro and he shall be mine, and he shall be my Alessandro, come to here Alessandro, come here little Alessandro, wittle biltte itsie beatsie."

"Wow...that is a really long name. Love if you ever get mad at him are you going to say that whole name?"

"Of course I would! But don't worry he'll have plenty of nicknames. Like..Sandro or Val or Aless, heck even Tino."

"...Right...well then, lets get him out of there give him a nice warm bath and put him to sleep."

With a nod, Serafina picked up Alessandro, conjured up a towel and wrapped it around his naked baby body. Smiling down at the beautiful baby in her hand, both of the vowed to keep their new baby safe at all costs. They took their son upstairs closed the door, took him to their room, gave him a shower, clothed him in a rich silk black pajama, and all three went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Harry now Alessandro woke up to a whole different ceiling. Getting frightened Alessandro started to cry, which consequently woke up his new parents.

"Hush little baby. Mommy's here."

Of course saying that got her a "egh", and a head tilt to the right from him.

"Hahaha! Looks like the little man doesn't get it."

"Nuo. I geet it."

"Oh...he talks!"

"Nuo. I wiggle awound, why?"

"Oh. Little man's a smartypance. I like you."

"I dwon't wike you. Mws. Whewe am I?"

"HAHAHAHA! Oh, love! I think he got your ability of quick insults. Anyways, Alessandro we are at my house."

"Who's Alessandwo? And why am I at wour howse?"

"Your Alessandro. And your at our house because now it is yours because we blood adopted you."

"Bwood adopt? Whats that? What happened to Aunt Petwnia and Uncle Vewnon?"

"Oh love. We took you away from that awful place. I promise you never have to go back there again!"

"No mowe? I don't have to see them again?"

"Nope! Well lets not talk about this right now. How about we all take a shower or in your case a bath and eat some breakfast, after that we will get into detail about everything that happened last night, alright?"

"Ok," was the reply that she got from the now two men...er...one man and a little baby boy in her life. They got up from the bed, well the parents got up and Serafina picked up Alessandro. Walking into the huge bathroom, Alessandro was awestruck by the sheer size of it.

"Mws. It's huge!"

And it was. Everything was made out of black granite. The bathtub itself could fit at least ten people. Next to the bathtub was a large shower which could fit five to six people, and could be used for something other than taking a shower. To the wall there was a counter top with cabinets underneath it. On the counter top were four sinks with gold colored facets. On the floor the tiles were also made out of black granite. On the tiles there a large picture of a a silver tree.

"Yes sweetie it is. But you can't call me Mrs anymore. I'm your mommy now. But no talking about this. Now can you call me mommy?"

"Sure mommy."

"KYAA! Your so cute! My little Mydeth!"

Both males were confused by that name so they simultaneously said "Mydeth?"

"Yep! It's Elvin for emerald eternal. Cute isn't it? It's your Elvin name."

"Elvin name? What awe you twalking abowt?"

"Well baby, lets put you up on the counter and I'll show you!" Picking up her child, Serafina put him on top of the counter and turned him around so that he would face the huge mirror on the wall.

Looking at himself Alessandro realized that not only had his hair grown, his ears were pointy and the stuck out of his hair. Bringing his hands up to touch them, he shivered at the touch. Freaked out that his ears were now so sensitive, Alessandro quickly brought his hands back to his sides.

"See love, like me you also have pointed ears which means that you have Elvin blood in you. Of course it is from me."

"Why do you have that?"

"'that'? Oh! You mean pointed ears?"

"uh-huh."

"Oh well that is easy to answer. You see my daddy your grandfather was a dark elf."

"But mommy, elves awen't wheel."

"Well, that is not true since your mommy is standing in front of you now is it? Even though she is only have."

"So does that mean, that gwandma was human?"

"Ugh...baby love...lets not talk about this right now. Lets just clean ourselves up and eat some breakfast, ok?"

"Ok." Alessandro replied softly.

Before he was to take his bath, Serafina conjured up a toothbrush and took out her and her husbands own. The she put toothpaste on them, and handed the two other toothbrushes to there respective owners. One went to Vincent while the conjured one went to Alessandro.

"Ok love, before you take your bath your going to have to brush your teeth, alright?"

"Okie!"

Then Alessandro put the toothbrush into his mouth and with some help from his new mommy he brushed his teeth. After washing his to get rid his mouth of the taste toothpaste, he washed his face and waited for his parent to finish what they were doing.

After she finished brushing her teeth, and once again picking up her new child, Serafina brought Alessandro over to the tub and put him in it. Then she snapped her fingers and the tub started to fill up with warm water. As it started to fill, little soap bubbles started to appear and the air started to smell like apples and cinnamon. Finally when the tub was half way filled the water came to a stop.

Vincent conjured up a soap bar that also smelled apples and cinnamon. Next he took one of those soap scrub net things and rubbed the soap on it. After making sure that he had enough soap on it, he got on his knees and started to scrub Alessandro, while Serafina took a shower, thankfully the glass that made up the shower walls were black and made of the blurry glass.

When the soap had fully covered Alessandro body, Vincent summoned a bowl of water put his hands on top on the almost two year-old's head and proceeded to pour the water on top of his head. When the water was finished he put the bowl down and grabbed the apple and cinnamon shampoo, squirted some onto his hand.

"Mydeth, could you please close your eyes so the shampoo doesn't get into your eyes?"

"Ok"

He then put the bottle down, rubbed his two hands together and then rubbed it onto Alessandro's hair. After massaging the scalp and making sure that the shampoo had gotten in, he reached over to the bowl which had filled itself up,

"Ok keep your eyes closed ok, I'm going to pour water on your head."

and poured it onto Alessandro's head. He did that two more times to make sure all the shampoo had come out. Once all of the shampoo was out, he took a the large towel that was laying on the gold colored towel holder. He wrapped it around his on, picked him up and put him back on to the counter but standing instead of sitting. Then he started to dry Alessandro's hair and body. After he dried that body, Vincent cast a low heating charm to finish drying Alessandro's hair.

"Fina, I'm going back to the room to dress Alessandro, alright?"

"Alright, I'll be out in a bit."

"Ok. Now, little man lets go get you dressed ok?"

"Ok!"

He then proceeded to wrap the towel around Alessandro's small frame. He picked up the child and brought him back to the room. Vincent then put Sandro on the huge circular bed with black sheet, pillows and a black comforter, and went to a large closet. It was made out of black ebony and crimson mahogany. Etched into the closet doors in bamboo was a picture of the picture of a Chinese dragon.

Inside the closet, there were many, many clothes, all color coded and in type. But all that was in there that Alessandro could see was adult clothes. Then with a snap of his new daddy's fingers, the adult clothes disappeared and baby clothes appeared. Vincent went through all the clothes looking for the right one for Alessandro to wear.

"Ah ha! I found the perfect thing for you to wear little man!"

And he did. He brought out a shirt made out of silk, it was a dark green in color and got out some underwear, also a black silk pants to wear. He brought it to the bed and showed his pick to Alessandro when Serafina came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

"Honey! Please put something on! we don't want you to scar our child for life now do we?"

"Hey! what is that supposed to mean?! You know better than anyone else that my figure is in top shape!"

"Yes...but just put some clothes on."

"Fine." she said with sigh, then walked over to the closet and snapped her fingers, then just like before, clothes for adult women appeared. She decided to wear a satin baby blue dress that looked like it reached just below her knees. She snapped her fingers again and the dress was on her body and the towel was in her hands.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, love?"

"How did you do that?"

"That is easy! Magic! Usually people need a wand to do what I just did but since I am more powerful than most people I can do it with out a wand!"

"...wight..."

"It's true! Why am I arguing with a one year old?!"

"Hey! I'm almost two!"

"Yeah but your not yet! So clothes on!"

"Fwine!"

With that said , Serafina looked over at the clothes her husband picked out, nodded her head in approval and Vincent put it on Alessandro, by hand. Then Vincent brought a change of clothes, being more modest than his wife, and went into the bathroom. When the door had closed Serafina looked over to Alessandro, nodded her head at how the clothes fit his tiny frame perfectly then picked him up and walked out of the bed room. Outside the room was a long hallway. There were many many doors, and it seemed to go on forever.

"Mommy, why are there so many doowrs?"

"Oh. Well most of those doors lead to bedrooms, some lead to bathrooms, and a couple led libraries or labs. All together we have about 20 bedrooms, 12 bathrooms that aren't connected to bedrooms, 3 giant libraries, two dinning rooms, 3 living room and two ballrooms, not that we use them for parties, well in this house anyways."

"...wow...that's a lot of wooms. How will anyone wemembewr all of these wooms owr which is which?!"

"Haha. Beautiful I have been living here for almost all my life trust me, it gets easier."

"You said 'well in this house anyways'...does that mean there are more?"

"Of course! Alessandro you are now the heir to 4 of the most powerful and influencial families, not to mention richest. We have tons of houses."

"Alessandro? Why are you calling me that?"

"Because since you are Vincent and my child now, I wanted to change your name. The name 'Harry' doesn't fit for someone of our blood."

"Oh..alright."

"Good. Now that you understand that any other question will be answered when your daddy comes down for breakfast."

With that question and answer session finished, the two of them proceeded to walk to the one of the dinning rooms. The dinning room was like the rest of the rooms in the house -huge. It was about 20 by 40 feet, and was made out of marble. The table in the middle was made out of mahogany and it could fit about twenty people including the two people at the ends.

"Welcome to your new dinning room. As you can tell me the name this where we eat. Breakfast, lunch, dinner you name it it is eaten in this room. But if we have guests it is the other dinning room."

"...wight...but mommy, why do we have so many chairs if only twee of us will be using it?"

"Well, it's not just us. Sometimes our house elfs join. And if they are really close friends, they eat in here with us."

"Oh..I swee...what are house elfs?"

"House elfs? Oh my! You mean you've never seen house elfs before?"

"Nopie!"

"Alright! Let's change that, shall we?"

"Okie!"

"Mobby!"

Suddenly a small, about three-foot tall elfs appeared, who was wearing what looked like to be a miniature suit, which were black pants and a white shirt, only no jacket, and the tie was in place.

"Mistress, Mobby is here to serve you!"

"hello to you too Mobby. Now could you get everyone else?"

"Of course, Mistress!"

With in moments, there was a series of pops, and about fifty little house elves like the one before appeared. Like Mobby the rest of the males were wearing the little suit, but without a tie, and the females were wearing a black maid uniform, with a white shirt underneath it.

"Mistress!" they all said/yelled at once.

"Ah. Hello everyone, it's is to no that all of you are healthy! Anyways you all see this little boy in my arms right?-heads nodding- Well he is now Vincent's and mine child, he is our successor and the heir to our clans. That means he is now your Young Master. You will show his as much respect as you show Vincent and I, for I can promise you that he grow up to be more powerful than you can imagine. Alright?"

"Of course Mistress!"

"Good. Mobby and Gretil, could you please come up here please."

The two elfs who were called came forward. Like the rest of the females, Gretil was a black maid uniform, with a white shirt underneath it, however she was also wearing a tie like Mobby. She looked like a strict but nice elf. While Mobby looked like one of those happy-go-lucky elves.

"Mistress how can we serve you?" asked Gretil bowing her head in respect to her Mistress.

"Well Gretil, as I have just said my little Alessandro here, will need to be taken care of when neither Vincent nor I are here. So I want to put the two of you in charge of him. Not that I don't trust the rest of you, I truly do, but I have known these two m8uch longer and I would trust my life with them, let's hope that I would never come to that."

Everyone laughed at the little joke, but nodded their head in understanding at what their Mistress had said. Overjoyed at being picked to watch over their young master, Mobby and Gretil beamed, flashing their little teeth.

"Ah. Mistress I almost forgot, breakfast is ready. May I ask one more question?"

"Great! And of course you can."

"Mistress, I am sure that everyone else as well as myself was wonder where the Young Master came from, and what his name is."

"Well...it's an interesting and long story you see..I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear it...he he he...ha..ha.."

She was meet a long hard stare that made her iron resolve...well not so irony..and she cracked.

"Ok! I'll tell you1 here's how it happened, well last night we, Vincent and I, felt this really strong magical pulse coming from a muggle town in Britain, so we went to check it out and well...

Flashback

Petunia got up to check who was at the door. Quite peeved at having been stopped from finishing off the child, she stalked toward the door. Upon opening the door, she saw two of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. The first was angelic looking woman. She stood about 5'8", with long black hair that reached just below her waist. Her ears pointed about three inches out of her hair. She had very curvy body, her bosom was the perfect size, and she had wide hips.

She had a heart shaped face, with big almond shaped sapphire eyes, perfectly shaped eyebrows, a cute button nose high cheekbones, and because she was smiling you could see her two cute dimples that formed on her cheeks when she smiled. Sun-kissed skin lay upon her body, along with a beautiful cloak that looked as if it was made from the finest silk. It was embroidered with red roses at the bottom, a simply stunning design.

Forcibly moving her eyes to look at the man next her, Petunia's eye widened once again. The man was the most handsome one she had ever seen. He was about 6'4", with the body that looked as if the ancient Greeks themselves, an Adonis, carved it. He had long wavy black hair that went to his mid-back, which was tied with a ribbon at the base of his neck. His eyes were a dark emerald color.

He too had skin that looked as if it was kissed by the sun, and she could see that neither of their tans was fake. He wore a cloak identical to her. Only his was decorated with a red dragon, whose tail started at the bottom and its body twirled its way around. Its head was rested on his shoulder, making it look as the dragon was actually staring at you. Standing together the both of them looked like they were two angels that came down from heaven.

The look of utter fascination grew upon Petunias face, but a moment later it her eyes widened in fear. Realization dawned upon her when she really took in what they were wearing. 'Cloaks! That could only mean…magical people!' The two angels in front of her were just like that awful freak of a child inside the house. Quickly she tried to shut the door, but she was not fast enough, for the man's foot stopped it. He pushed to door open with little effort for he was much stronger than the skinny, horse-ish woman. With the door open, the woman walked in first then the man followed, Petunia though backed up in fear. "Woman! Who is at the door!?" was heard throughout the room.

When not hearing a reply to his question, a fat whale like looking man came to wear the others were standing. Vernon stopped as soon as he saw the expensive looking clothes on the unknown man and woman bodies. But as he too, like his wife, took a closer look at their clothes he reached the same conclusion as said wife. The people in their living room were another one of those freaks. His face quickly changed from white to pale to a purple color, pointing his pudgy finger at the two, he yelled, "What the hell are the two of you freaks doing in my house?!"

"Calm down muggle, we just felt an influx of strong magic coming from this house and we decided to check it out. And how DARE you call us freaks you damn whale!" snapped the beautiful woman. "M-Muggle? So I was right! The two of you are w-wiz-wiz-"

"Wizards," offered the Adonis of a man. "Well, technically I'm a witch," added the sapphire-eyed beauty. "I don't care what you are! Get out of my house! NOW!"

"Nope. Not until we figure out what caused that magical pulse." Answered the woman, who finally got fed up with Vernon's manner of speech to her and the man next to her.

"NO! Get out of my house!"

"Damn! How many times do I have to tell you no! Geez! I didn't think muggles were this dumb!"

"What the hell is wrong with you people? 6 months ago another one of you were dropped one of your little freaks our door step!"

"Ah ha! So that what it was! Wait. Someone dropped a baby on your doorstep? A magical baby?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure he is, his godforsaken parents were! Ha! They didn't even want him, so they brought him to us. They even gave a letter with the child that we could do whatever we wanted with him! Ha! And they were supposedly 'light'. What makes them think we want a freaky child?"

"A letter? Give it to me." The angelic woman ordered to Vernon. "Why should I?"

"Oh that's easy. See unlike the child parents, we're not 'light'. The both of us are dark. Which means, we won't hesitate to kill you right where you stand right now." She replied, with an unnerving smile spread across her face. A shudder raced through the two muggles bodies. Scurrying to get the letter, Petunia inwardly prayed that her family might get out of this alive. "Damn that freak! He's so troublesome! Why did we ever agree to let him live with us?!' she thought. Briskly walking back after she got the letter, Petunia handed it to the woman. " Here! Take the letter!"

" Why thank you muggle!" Taking the letter from Petunia's hand, the woman opened it and read it aloud.

"Dear Petunia and Vernon,

Take care of this child for we are not able to. One child is enough for us and Daniel is a great child. He needs all of our attention right now for after all he is The-Boy-Who-Lived. We need to train him so that he gets stronger and is able to protect everyone in the future if the need arrives. Do not worry the boy himself is weak, practically a squib. He does not have enough magic to harm any of you. You may use him however you like. We do not care what you do with him.

Your sister,

Lily Evens-Potter

P.S. Please make sure to keep him in your sights."

After that was read there was an eerie silence in the room. Vernon and Petunia were to scare to talk and the other two was over come with too much rage to say anything. 'How dare they do this to their own child!' thought the two strangers. "Wait a minute! Potter? Boy-Who-Lived? Muggle!"

"Y-yes, ma'am?" replied Vernon, "This child your supposedly taking care of, his the other Potter child? What was his name...Oh yes! Harry. Is that he?"

"Y-yes that is him..why do you ask?"

"Bring him to me right now."

Vernon hesitated, should he give her the child and live or follow the instructions on the letter and most probably get killed. Well, it was an easy decision to make. Scampering away like the fat whale he was, he left to retrieve the child. While he was gone, the two 'guests' started to interrogate Petunia.

"So muggle, any reasons why two supposedly powerful wizard/witch would give their powerful child away to a muggle family that as far as I can see hate magic?" the women asked.

"U-um..well it is just as it says in the letter miss-

"Mrs."

"Yes, my fault-

"Clearly."

"Yes well as I was saying, they don't want to take care of him anymore."

"Well, no duh! I can read you know! Geez! Muggles are so incompetent! Listen closely to me, I'm asking why do they not want the child. And the real reason! Not that stupid excuse written in the letter!"

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! But I really don't know why they did that!"

"Pathetic muggle doesn't even know why he's taking care of the child," snapped the irritated woman. She was about to say something else when the horse-faced woman came into view, in her arms a little baby, with porcelain white skin and a gravity defying midnight black hair that reached just above his shoulders. When they reached closer, the woman's nose scrunched up at the foul smell that was coming from them. "Muggle woman, why does that child smell so bad? Do you not clean him?"

" Why should I? After all he is not my child so he is not my responsibility. My Dudley is much more important than the likes of this freak!"

"How dare you?! That child is much more important than that other child of yours! Give him to me this moment!" the fuming woman demanded, her magic crackling in the air. The man that was beside her did not try to cool her rage, for he, himself was furious. Quickly taking Harry from his "Aunts' hands, she did a quick cleaning spell. Looking down at the little boy in her arms, she cooed at him. Finally noticing his beautiful appearance, the greenest of eyes that she had ever laid her eyes on. "Won't you look at this beautiful baby, Vincent? So beautiful! Don't you agree?"

"Of course, Serafina. He looks like an angel from heaven."

"I have decided."

"Decided what my love?"

"I'm taking him with us!"

"What!?" The man, who you now know as Vincent, yelled. Slightly agitated that his wife, Serafina, would do something so reckless. "Love, please be reasonable. We can't take him, I mean his parents are light and we are dark."

"That does not matter. We are taking him with us. And besides I think he'll make an excellent dark wizard. Just you wait."

"But dear, what if they come looking for him?"

"Vincent...love...you read the letter also, right? Well it says in the letter that they don't care what happens to him. So since fate decided to make up for us not being able to have children, she led us to this beauty instead."

"I suppose. But it also said in the letter that they have to keep little Harry in their sights."

"Pish posh! That's nothing a little Obliviate can't fix." Serafina easily said as if she was telling him she was going shopping. "Seraaa...come on we don't even know the first thing about being parents!"

"Well, now we have an opportunity to learn." Serafina slyly replied. "Now, we are leaving. Ohh! I'm so happy! I finally get a child!" With that said she, swaggered her way over to them with her husband following. "Oh yes before I forget Obliviate."

Walking out the door, like nothing had happened, Serafina and Vincent quickly went into any alley dissapprated, leaving behind some smoke.

Flashback End

Ans yeah, that is what happened."

"How dare they! Those awful muggles! Che, muggle are so filthy!" was what came out of the house elves' mouths when they heard the story. But before they could continue their ranting about how bad muggles were, they were interrupted by Gretil, "Yes, they are horrible muggles, but Mistress you never told us what the Young Master's name is."

"Oh ya, well his name is Alessandro Valentino Terzi-Le Fay-Grindelwald-Auvreaghyum."

The house elves turned and looked at each other, '..wow...that is a long name.' went through the elves minds. Shaking her head at the ridiculously long name, Gretil asked the two human before her if they wanted any breakfast.

"Of course! We would loved some breakfast right, Val?"

"Yep!" Alessandro said nodding his head, as if doing assure him and the house elves he wanted breakfast. An 'awwww' went through all the accupants in the room.

"Alright little one, we shall bring your food to you in a couple of minutes. Mistress if you could please go and sit."

"Of course Gretil. Come on Alessandro, your about to have the best food you will ever eat!"

A happy gurgle came out of the baby's mouth while he clapped his hands. Moving over to the seats, Serafina sat on right hand side of the left side. She kept her son on her lap since he was not tall enough to reach the table and eat all by himself. Within moments, plates of food started to appear at the table, everything from pancakes and waffles to french toast and bacon.

Just then, Vincent decided to some into the room. He was wearing black sweats with a light red button up shirt. His hair was still a bit wet from the shower and little droplets of water was falling from his hair. He came over to the table and sat down at the beginning of the table.

"Mmmh. The food smells really good. Like always."

"Doesn't it?! We are so lucky to have such wonderful house elves!"

"Yes, you are." came another voice. The voice came from the door, there was a man standing there. He looked to be in his early twenties. He had black hair that fanned across his shoulder and ended a few inches below his shoulders. Pale skin adorned his body, which made his blue-ish gray eyes pop out. He had high cheekbones, and a well defined jaw. He was wearing low-ridding black BDUs which had a lot of pockets. He was not wearing a shirt, but a black jacket which had silver trims. From his collar bone to the middle of his chest was open, showing his nicely toned chest, then the silver ends took a sharp turn to the left and led to the left side of his body were it buttoned down and went down to his left hip. The jacket as a whole went down to his mid-calves.

"Well, well how is the little guy?"

"Nice to see you too. How has the past three months been for you?"

"Pretty good, Sera, kinda boring at times but still pretty good. Anyways back to my question?"

"Which was?"

"Who the little guy in you lap?"

"That's an easy question!"

"Well could you answer it then?"

"Of course and watch your tone young man!"

"Ok."

"How about I introduce the two of you?" Serafina stated more than asked as she got up from her chair. She made her way over to the unknown man, and looked him straight in his eyes when she was in front of him.

"Reg meet Alessandro Valentino Terzi-Le Fay-Grindelwald-Auvreaghyum, Aless meet your new dueling master Regulus Arcturus Black. Now say 'Hi' you two."

"Hi/Hi."

1. means third son

2. blood of the forgotten ways

To DarkNaruto002 your Ques'z were do Lily and James actually love and pay attention to Harry before their second child and/or before they heard of the prophesy? Is the prophesy that they know the same as the novel, or is it different.

The answer to your first question is Lily and James didn't hate harry but was ok with him, but they liked Daniel better b/c wen they were born...well I can't tell you just yet. The Prophesy will be similar but it will have itz differences. I hope that cleared up your ques'z 4 the first chap!

Whoo! done! finally! Lol! Thx 4 all those who reviewed! And all those who didn't but still put it on alert...i think I got more of that than reviews...lol! I'm very sorry for the wait! I would like to thank my beta Freddy Teddy! u rock luv! lol! Also my mommy! Yep u read rite my mommy! AND REMEMBER reviewing IS A AWAY I CAN MAKE MY STORY BETTER! so plz review! Oh ya...itz not always goin to b tis long bit it will b 6,000 words or more!


	3. Inevitable Meeting

DISCLIAMER: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. If I did Harry would be with Lucius, Tom, or Draco! Anyways I would like to thank you for reading my story, this will be YAOI, SHONEN AI, SLASH whatever you want to call it, if you don't like this fact please feel free to click the back button! If you have not clicked the back button, I once again thank you for reading my story!

Summary: I know it's used quite a bit but I wanted to try it and give it a twist, ok so Harry has a twin who everyone thinks is the real Boy-Who-Lived, Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys, but is baby napped after a month. He is taken to Italy, where he lives with is now blood parents. How does Harry live the in the limelight of the entertainment world? How does he react when he sees in biological family, and how can he mix falling for a dark wizard into his world? Potter family bashing, Weasley family bashing (well most of them) Dumbles bashing, Granger bashing.

Pairings: Harry/(someone you know), Draco/you decide, Severus/you decide, Remus/You decide

Key:_**'parseltongue'**_

"normal"

'_thoughts'_

_spells/curses, please note the difference between thoughts and spells/curse!_

XXXXXX- scene change

Chapter 3: The Inevitable Meeting

_Recap_

"_How about I introduce the two of you?" Serafina stated more than asked as she got up from her chair. She made her way over to the unknown man, and looked him straight in his eyes when she was in front of him._

"_Reg meet Alessandro Valentino Terzi-Le Fay-Grindelwald-Auvreaghyum, Aless meet your new dueling master Regulus Arcturus Black. Now say 'Hi' you two."_

"_Hi/Hi."_

Regulus Black had always been able to see power since he was small. Why else did he join a Voldemort as a Death Eater? When he stared into the eyes of the baby in front of him, he could tell this little boy would grow up into a force to be reckoned, if his parents were anything to go by. He remembered when he first met these two adults in front of him. It was almost three years ago, he was eighteen and he could see that the Dark Lord he had joined was completely different from what he first met, his goals were completely changed. Before it was to stop the magical world from mixing with its muggle counterpart, also for some bloodshed, but now it was the needless killing of all muggleborns and muggles. Regulus was ok with the killing of muggles, for they had done the same to his people, but there was no need to kill muggleborns, they could help the wizarding world to grow population wise even if they were used only as sex slaves.

Carefully he took the child out of his mother's arms; strangely the baby came without a fuss. Well maybe not, after all he knew that his parents were there to protect him. Then there was a flicker of magic that appeared to come from the left side of his forehead. Regulus took his right hand, which was free since his left arm was holding the child up, and parted his longish hair. He gasped at what he saw. On top of his forehead was a curse mark. And not just any curse mark but one that was lighting shaped.

He had heard and read about what happened in Britain, apparently James and Lily Potter's son had defeated the Dark Lord. Ha. Like that was likely to have happened. It seems like the Potter brat has a twin, well more like had now. When he saw the picture of the baby in the paper he severely doubted that that little weak brat had enough power to defeat the strongest dark lord, but this little boy in his hands…now he might have been able to accomplish the feat.

"You do know who this is, right?"

"Reggie….he's our son…of course we know who he is!"

"No…I meant before the whole blood adoption."

"How did you know?"

"Easy. You weren't pregnant five months ago."

"Haha, right. Well yea, obviously we know who the child _was_."

"Good. Now tell me, I've only read about one Potter."

"Alright, since you already figured out that part, his name before was Harrison James Potter. Those despicable light wizards left this Prince, this poor child to these horrible muggles! Horrible I tell you! They had the nerve to actually neglect and abuse my poor baby!"

Regulus' face displayed his rage, how dare filthy muggles harm a wizard! Wait…

"Prince?"

"Yep! He's going to join the family business! He will be known as the Prince of the entertainment world!"

"Honey! You just can't decide on things like this by yourself! What about what I think!"

"What about what you think?"

"You know what…there's no point in trying to stop you…do what you want."

"I knew you would see it my way love."

"The two of you never change….really…how old are you now? Damn! Besides what makes you so sure that Alessandro here wants to even you the business?"

"Oh yea...well that will be easy to fix! Aless would you like to be known all around the world?"

"Yep!"

"See, there's your answer!"

"You know Vincent's right. There is no point in arguing with you."

"Glad you know that."

With a giant grin on her face, she took back her child from the 'dead' Black's arms. She knew it was only a matter of time till everyone knew of him. She could feel it in her magic, even if he didn't want to be in the business, he would still be known throughout the world. She cackled in her head, oh how lucky she was to find such a powerful and beautiful heir. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked at her baby, oh how powerful will grow up to be! Of course it was her duty as his mother to make sure to nurture that power, to make it grow, to make it get stronger.

Her child.

Her wonderful child.

How stupid were those Potters to throw away such a beautiful and powerful child. Oh well like they say, one man's garbage is another man's treasure. Since it wasn't even the afternoon yet, Serafina decided to take a few pictures of her baby right now. That way it would print in the next issue of their magazine, _Lynx_. That would be the best choice as it was read by everyone around the world. It was known as the best magazine to get the new fashion looks. Well it was for everywhere but England, seeing their old fashioned cloaks and robes….so sad.

"Ok boys! We are going to go outside and start taking some picture of Aless to print in out next issues of _Lynx_. So Reggie you give me the baby and go get our lake ready and prepped. Vincent you go and get our photographers over here immediately, oh yeah…we are all to speak Italian, after all now that we are back home there's no need for us to talk in English. _Okay?_"

"_Alright."_ (ok so from now on Italian will be normal and English will be in italics) Both the men agreed, it was after all the quickest way to teach children to speak another language. Only speak that to them and they will eventually start to get the hang of it and start speaking it on their own. With that said the two males walked away to do what they needed and Serafina took Aless with her to change his clothes. When she got to her room, she went directly to the bed and placed her little boy on it. Then she walked over to the closest and snapped her fingers. Immediately the adult clothes whirled away and all that remained were beautiful baby clothes in many different styles.

Sera swished her hand over the clothes and they neatly folded themselves into a bag. She quickly walked back over to her child, picked him up and quickly apparated over to the lake in their back yard. It was very large and beautiful. There was a cherry blossom tree whose branches went over it. Though cherry blossoms wouldn't normally grow and live in the Italian climate, there was a special charm placed on it so that it would grow as if it was in it's homeland, also another one so that it wouldn't die. A few moments later her husband, Reggie and their wonderful photographers came strutting in.

"Welcome boys! I would like all of you to meet our son and Heir, Alessandro Valentino Terzi-Le Fay-Grindelwald-Auvreaghyu. BUT he'll just be called Alessandro Terzi for now. No need for others to know his full heritage. And to keep it even more secret we will be calling him Prince. After all he's a Terzi, there's no doubt in my mind that he won't become a prince."

"Well Madam…aren't you just full of surprises? When exactly did you get our Prince?"

"Well…Tony…you see it's kind of a long story."

"Well then tell us the short version."

"I'm only telling you this because I trust you guys. You have to promise, an _Unbreakable_. No one outside of us here can know what I'm about to say."

"Alright," the reply coming from all of the people present. A soft glow covered them and a small warm sensation warped around them. Serafina then proceeded to tell them exactly how they had come upon their Prince. By the end of the story, Tony and the rest of the crew had the same reaction that Reggie had. No matter what they would make sure that this little boy would be the biggest and greatest and most well-known person there is! They were so enthusiastic about it that they immediately started working and putting together the set and getting it rest for the photo shoot.

A few minutes later, thanks to magic, the set was completely ready. Serafina was working on outing the first of the clothes on Aless. In a matter of a few minutes Aless had gone through ten to twenty different combinations. Sera now knew exactly what she wanted of the magazine. She then proceeded to call over her photographers, Vincent and Regulus.

"Ok guys, this is what we are going to do. Since the set is ready all we have to do is bring it…to the Room…of Climates…ugh…honestly...why couldn't the ancestors have thought up of a better name! Anyways in the room we will do a shoot with all the different climates. Since it's the summer we will do summer clothing first. Don't worry about the clothes I have already finished them, all I needed was a model and now I have one. So let's get cracking my pets!"

"Pets?"

"Oh just move and don't question!"

With a round of chuckles from the participants, everything was moved to the Room of Climates(A/N: I'm sorry…I couldn't think of a name. its kinda like the room of requirements only it deals with whatever climate you want instead of whatever you want). Serafina walked into the empty room after everything was finished with Aless on her hip. The room got quiet as she asked the room to turn in to summer climate. Suddenly a gush of wind swirled around them and as quickly as it came it disappeared.

The room had done its job.

Everyone could feel the summer heat already. There inside the once empty room was a large field of green grass. In the middle of it was a large oak tree, and to the side of it a small picnic blanket with plates set on it and a basket of food. Sera smiled the room always knew how to make things perfect without her even asking anything specific of it. She glided over to the picnic blanket as only a woman of high prestige and blood could. Placing Aless on the blanket, Sera proceeded to quickly change him into the clothes for the shoot.

He wore a little dark green sleeveless hooded zipper vest, a white shirt that said 'Prince' in Celtic letters. As a bottom he wore a pair of navy blue shorts with a small chain dangling from it. And on his feet were two cute black tie up sandals, and around his right ankle was an anklet that floated a few centimeters above his foot. The sides of the anklet were connected by an emerald sphere(think RG Veda'a Ashura's necklace only it's an anklet and the gem is an emerald).

Everyone was in awe of the gorgeous child in front of them. Who wouldn't have been? If anyone had their doubts about the child before, it was completely wiped away now. He was sure to grow up to be a heartbreaker…for both males and females. With new found confidence, the workers began the photo shoot. They were able to get Aless to make some very cute poses, some mad poses, and some pouting poses. All of which would be able to get any girl to pick up and buy the magazine.

Oh yes, this little guy's going to shake up the world.

A couple of hours passed by, and finally all the photos were shoot, and everything was cleaned up. Everyone grabbed something, or in Serafina's case someone, and headed out of the room. The time was about four in the afternoon, and since they were able to finish earlier than expected, Serafina allowed them to go home and take the rest of the day off. Of course they would have to come to work early to get the magazine done and ready to print and ship out.

Walking back into the hallway of the mansion, they all went out to the front door and all the employees left the house. Closing the door behind them, Sera turned to look at the two males behind her. A smile graced her face, it wouldn't be long now, soon her son would be known by the whole world, after all _Lynx_ went to all parts of the world. There was a charm on the catalog to change the wording into the language of the place it's at.

By the end of the month, their home was at the receiving end of more and more fan letter from females all over the world. Many letters saying they loved the baby, some wanting and waiting for more pictures to come out, and other loving both the baby and the clothes. Everything was going fine money kept pouring in with the new catalogs that were quickly being sold out.

By the first Monday morning of the June, while walking to the kitchen with Aless in her hand, someone whom Sera hadn't expected to see in a long time came walking out of the fire place.

"**Buon giorno Walburga****_._****"**

It had been about six months ago that she had heard from her estranged son's schoolmate, that the Potters, bunch of bloodtraitors, had given their eldest son to muggles! MUGGLES! The nerve of them giving a magical child to those disgusting things. Severus had even informed her that they were the type that hated anything that didn't fit their picture or _normal_. Pathetic.

Though many might find it odd that she, Walburga Black pureblood maniac, was good friends(acquaintances if anyone asked her) with the half-blood Severus Snape, she knew that he should have been born a pureblood. He was everything as pureblood heir should be, smart, powerful, spoke his mind and a Slytherin through and through. She first met him when he was nineteen through a friend.

Serafina Terzi.

The perfect pure-blood witch, cold, calculating, cunning, beautiful, powerful, and filthy rich. Walburga had gone over the her mansion one day to see her friend(she was willing to admit to this), and was surprised to see that instead or Sera greeting her eyes first it was one of the children that had graduated with her wayward son. A Severus Snape if she recalled correctly.

Her first instinct told her to question him as to why in the world he was here in Italy instead of in Britain. But before she had the opportunity to question him, Serafina came into the room. Seeing the unasked question in her eyes, Serafina proceeded to inform her(Walburga) that Severus was here training under her(Serafina) for the next six months so that he could finally get his Mastery in Potions. That had come as a shock to Walburga, this nineteen year old would be getting his Masters in potions in half a year, probably the youngest in history.

It was then that she decided to befriend the young man, after all, who wouldn't want a potions master just a floo away, plus she had been friends with his mother, Eileen Prince, what a beauty she had been, and powerful, she would have been alive and gotten somewhere if she hadn't married that horrible muggle. Of course that's what happens when you marry someone like that. Look at her, she died.

For the next few months the two corresponded and got to know each other(A/N: NO this will not be a SevBurga(is there such a thing?) fic). She found out that he was the epitome of a Syltherin, well other then the Dark Lord of course.

But enough about that, back to the matter at hand. In her hand she held one Serafina's catalogs. _Lynx_, there was a picture of a very beautiful toddler on the baby section. The long, black almost blue hair, the bright green jewels in his eyes, the porcelain skin. Everything about the child screamed Heart-Breaker-In-Making. But it wasn't the baby that caught her attention, well it was but what interested her more was what was written under the picture: Prince: _Alessandro Terzi_.

Terzi…that was Sera's last name. It couldn't be her child because she had seen Sera two months ago and she didn't have a baby then! There was only one way to get to the bottom of this, go and see Sera right now, it's best to get answers from a primary source instead of a secondary one.

Walburga quickly stood up and walked to her fire place, grabbing a handful of floo power she stepped into the fire place and yelled out "Terzi Mansion". Stepping out, she looked around and her eyes found the little baby from the catalog, Alessandro. The child was indeed beautiful, she became almost hypnotized staring into those viridian eyes. But greeting she heard shook her out of the trance.

"Don't '**buon giorno Walburga' me! You have a lot of explaining to do girl and trust me, I will not be leaving until I got it all out of you."**

**Instead of the reply she was waiting for all she got in return was bombastic laughter. Reddening at the fact that the woman in front of her was laughing at her(and not telling her what she wanted to know), Walburga stalked up to Sera and demanded to know what was so funny. Once the laughter was under control, Sera took in deep breaths to cool down and finally decided to talk to the woman in front of her.**

**"Oh, old friend, it has been to long since I've seen you. Now come to the dining room and eat some breakfast and then we will talk. But in Italian since, I'm trying to get Prince here to learn Italian quickly, you know what they say, the quickest way for a child to learn a language is for him to be surrounded by it."**

**"Alright and trust me Sera, we will defiantly talk."**

**With and small smirk on her face, Sera led Walburga to the dining room. Opening the door to the dining room, both took notice that Vincent was already sitting, at the front of the table. Sera noticed that Regulus was nowhere to be found, which was a good thing, seeing as to how everyone still thought that he was dead, and they intend to keep it that way 'til he was ready to make a reappearance.**

**(A/N: from here on out the dialog will be Italian..for those who don't understand, even though the "…" is not italicized or anything, they are speaking Italian)**

**"Ahh Walburga! How are you doing today? Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, what are you doing here?" Asked the slightly confused and intrigued man.**

**"I am doing great, everything is fine you know, I just came here to ask as to why exactly there is a baby by the name of Alessandro Terzi in the ****_Lynx!_****?"**

"Oh…I see. Well Sera, I'll let you take the reins on this one."

"Coward! Geez why did I marry you!"

"I am not a coward and you love me."

"Whatever you say. Twinky! Lolli! Breakfast!" Sera yelled to her of her house elves. In the blink of an eye, breakfast the table was set and food on top of it. They were severed with a Mediterranean breakfast this time. The elves always did like to mix things up. The food looked delicious and all at the table knew that it tasted as good if not better than it looked.

"Well then, let's begin eating shall we?"

And so the two standing, and Aless in Sera's arms, took a seat at the table and began putting food on their plates, well Sera did so for Aless. As soon as they took the first bite, light shone in their eyes at the taste of perfection, oh wonderful perfection. The table was quiet for awhile, Walburga finally got tired of waiting for one of them to explain the catalog photo. So she proceeded to do what she is excellent in…yelling.

"ENOUGH! TELL ME NOW, WHAT THAT PHOTO MEANS!"

"Alright, alright! Just be quiet Wallie. I'll explain, but I need you to make a vow with me that whatever you hear here will not be repeated anywhere else to anyone."

"Agreed. I, Walburga Black, take a vow to never repeat what I hear in this house to anyone else anywhere. So mote it be."

"So mote it be."As Sera finished saying that magic surrounded them, signifying that Magic had heard their vow.

"Ok, since that is done. I'll tell you the story. Aless here is our son. Our blood so-"

"WHAT! But how is that possible! I saw you a few month ago n you were not pregnant. Plus I've known you for a long time know I and I know for a fact that you unfortunately can't get pregnant!"

"WALLIE! Calm down! Let me tell you the entire thing and then we'll get to the whole answering questions part. Ok?"

"Fine," the Black matriarch readily agreed.

"As I was saying before Aless is our blood son, but through _True Asins Pienemsana, _before he became Alessandro Terzi he was Harry Potter. Hold on Wallie I'll get to that, anyways, Vincent and I were walking through this muggle neighborhood, and we felt this large magical pressure so we went to check it out. And we ended up at this house; we knocked on the door and this ugly horse creature opened the door, once she saw what exactly we were wearing at the time she tried to shut the door but we were able to stop it. And then her ugly walrus husband asked who was at the door and came in to the room. And when he saw us he started yelling and had the nerve to call us _freaks_, FREAKS! I was just about to kill him but we had to figure out where the magic was coming from. But he kept yelling at us to leave and he said that another one of us was dropped of at his house six months ago! Then he said that his PARENTS, his _parents_ Wallie abandoned him on their door step and he didn't want to 'freaky child' and apparently he came with a letter. I took it from him and read it. By Merlin Wallie I don't think I ever wanted to kill someone as badly as I did after I read that letter. It said,

"_Dear Petunia and Vernon,_

_Take care of this child for we are not able to. One child is enough for us and Daniel is a great child. He needs all of our attention right now for after all he is The-Boy-Who-Lived. We need to train him so that he gets stronger and is able to protect everyone in the future if the need arrives. Do not worry the boy himself is weak, practically a squib. He does not have enough magic to harm any of you. You may use him however you like. We do not care what you do with him._

_Your sister,_

_Lily Evens-Potter_

_P.S. Please make sure to keep him in __**your**__ sights._

Can you believe that Wallie! They actually took one child over another just because they thought he was a squib and didn't wait a little while. And then we made them take us to him and he was living in a cupboard, A FREAKING CUPBOARD! They said he deserved to be there! And they hadn't changed his dipper in awhile, he was living in his own filth! I couldn't take it anymore and I took him from them and Obliviated the other two. Since neither families wanted the poor baby we took him home and we did the _True Asins Pienemsana_ ritual and completely adopted him. And since we are who we are I decided to make him into a world star. I promise you Wallie everyone will know his name and who he is."

"THOSE DISGUSTING MUGGLES! HOW DARE THEY HARM A MAGICAL CHILD! AND THAT BLOOD TRAITOR AND HIS MUDBLOOD WH-"

"WALLIE! Language! Aless is still here!"

"Oh…yes. Forgive me. Those pathetic ughh! How dare they!"

"I know… I have one question I need to ask you."

"Yes, what?"

"Will you please be our baby's godmother?"

"What?

"Aless' godmother. Will you be it?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course! I would be honored."

"Thank you. Say thank you Aless."

"Tank chu!" said Aless giggle with his viridian eyes glittering with joy, though he was unsure as to what he was saying sorry to. Though to her, him saying that got an unseen response, the cold wall around Walburga's heart proceeded to melt. She remembered when her own sons used to be this cute, too bad that was so long ago. Sometimes she did wish that they were back in the old time when they used to get along before Sirius had left and Regulus backing out at the last moment, true they never were a 'happy' family but at least they always stuck to blood unless blood went against them. Unlike those horrible light wizards, bunch of pigs they are, allowing muggles and muggleborns to come into their society mess up their way of life.

If only that Dumbledore was taken out of office, then finally after so long the dark could truly live again.

Maybe just maybe.

Maybe with this child it would be possible, after all if it were Vincent and Serafina that were his parents then there would be no doubt that the child would be insanely powerful. It was in their blood. Now she, Walburga Black was the Godmother of this child. She couldn't be any more proud if she tried. She too could sense what they couple in front of her had felt in the child, she could feel the magic rolling of the little boy in tidal waves, if this was how powerful his magic was when he's this age, Walburga couldn't imagine what it would be like when he reached him magical inheritance. The boy would be more powerful than anyone she knew, maybe even as strong as the Dark Lord. She sighed, oh she definitely couldn't wait till he got older.

With a smile on her face she turned back to the people in front of her, refocusing on them she realized that they were staring at her. A small blush graced her face as she cleared her throat, "I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said, could you repeat it?"

"Hahaha! Alright Wallie, I asked if you would like to go to the parlor since we're finished with our breakfast."

"Oh..alright let's go."

"Great! Come on! On we go!"

"Ha. You never change do you?"

"Nope! Why would I ever want to change? I would be lying to myself if I did that!"

With a smile on her face Walburga followed Serafina and Vincent, who was holding her new godson, out the room and to the one of many of the parlor in the mansion.

The day had started of strange for Alessandro. He had once again dreamed of that strange man that shot the green light at him, and once again, no matter how much he wanted to change what happened next, that man always turned into ashes.

Weird, right?

And then when he woke up, his new mommy came in and took him to take a nice warm bath. Ahh…that was very fun, Mommy and he played in the water! Then after all that, when they were about to go eat breakfast the place where the fire would usually be, blew up in green fire and this weird lady, who looked like Reggie, came out of it.

Then she started screaming and swinging around a picture of Aless and stared asking who he was. Mama got tired of it and they all went to eat breakfast, then Mama asked him if he wanted the strange lady as his..goodmot….no…his godmother! Naturally he said yes, she seemed fun to have around. Then they left the room after eating breakfast and went to another room, it had books all over the walls but strangely it wasn't a library…?

What a weird house….

Oh well...Aless knew that there would be no way that he was going to be bored in this family like he was in the last one. And that was a fact. They were so predictable that it was sad. It was all so boring…well at least it was it the man with the green light came…but then after that he had gotten stuck with those horrible other people. The horse lady and her ugly husband and son. But not anymore, they were gone and now he had his new mommy and daddy. Plus a godmother…whatever that is.

As his new family sat down, Mommy had put him on her la as they started to talk about things, something about the Dark Lord or something else. Who's the Dark Lord? oh well there's no need to worry about that, mommy and daddy can take care of anyone that tired to hurt him. No matter how powerful they are. Finally, after a few hours his godmother left and they were by themselves again. Then papa said that he needed to go to the office to make sure that all the papers were done correctly and filed away. That left Aless with his mama, which meant only one thing, he would be doing a fashion show for her as she tried on different styles of clothes for all the next photos.

After doing that for the past month Aless knew better than to try and get away from his mama. Nothing good ever came from that. Nothing. At. All.

Ok…I I'll be honest…today I came back from India..n I finished this chap there….so yeah…for a year I've been workin on it…sad I know! Lol! Well anyways on of my reviewer asked me not to obsess on his childhood…I promise I won't I'll be skipping some years and only showing you the important stuff that happens until he starts going to school! Hope u enjoyed the chap…plz review!


	4. Hello Batman

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. If I did Harry would be with Lucius, Tom, or Draco! Anyways I would like to thank you for reading my story, this will be YAOI, SHOUNEN-AI, SLASH whatever you want to call it, if you don't like this fact please feel free to click the back button! If you have not clicked the back button, I once again thank you for reading my story!

Summary: I know it's used quite a lot but I wanted to try it and give it a twist. Ok so, Harry has a twin who everyone thinks is the real Boy-Who-Lived, Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys, but is babynapped after a month. He is taken to Italy, where he lives with his now blood parents. How does Harry live in the limelight of the entertainment world? How does he react when he sees his biological family and how can he mix falling for a dark wizard into his world?

Warnings: Potter family bashing, Weasley family bashing (well most of them) Dumbles bashing, Granger bashing.

Pairings: Harry/(someone you know), Draco/you decide, Severus/you decide, Remus/You decide

Beta: FanofBellaandEdward

Key:_**'parseltongue'**_

"normal"

'_thoughts'_

_spells/curses, please note the difference between thoughts and spells/curse!_

XXXXXX- scene change

Chapter 4: Hello Batman

_Recap_

_As his new family sat down, Mommy had put him on her lap as they started to talk about things, something about the Dark Lord or something else. Who's the Dark Lord? Oh well there's no need to worry about that, mommy and daddy can take care of anyone that tried to hurt him. No matter how powerful they are. Finally, after a few hours his godmother left and they were by themselves again. Then papa said that he needed to go to the office to make sure that all the papers were done correctly and filed away. That left Aless with his mama, which meant only one thing: he would be doing a fashion show for her as she tried on different styles of clothes for all the next photos._

_After doing that for the past month Aless knew better than to try and get away from his mama. Nothing good ever came from that. Nothing. At. All._

It had been six years since Aless had been in their lives. The now beautiful eight year old, was…well…what was the right word for it? ... Heartbreaker? ... Charmer? ... Cunning? ... The perfect heir? ... All those in one? At the wonderful age of eight, Aless was know by everyone in the Wizarding world, he was even more popular than the Boy-Who-Lived … Though that wasn't that much for a feat seeing as to how the Boy-Who-Lived was … well … there really wasn't any word bad enough to describe the little terror. Everyone in Britain had something to say about the Boy-Who-Lived, most good and praising, with the exceptional few who could care less about the child. But to the rest of the world, well mostly Europe, seeing as how every other place really didn't care, saw the child as a spoiled little boy whose parents were just attention seekers. Nothing more.

Severus Snape sat in his library at Prince Manor; after all, he was the Prince heir, even though he was a half-blood, and seeing as to how there were no other Princes left, the Goblin Council at Gringotts decided that he should be given the title of Lord Prince, if only so that the money in the vaults would continue to grow. Severus was having a bad day; first Albus kept bugging him him on making all these potions, then that bastard Potter and his bitch wife Lily would bother him because Albus would tell them to. After that the Mutt came in with his wolf whining about wanting to see his godson … At least the wolf kept quiet and tried to get the mutt to shut his mouth as well but… that really didn't work out. But he could tell that Lupin also missed the little boy, and in a way so did he, even though he had only known the child for about a few hours, there was something about him that made Severus want to keep him safe. Although he would deny it completely if asked! Severus sighed deeply.  
'_Why can't people just leave me alone for just a few hours! Is silence such a bad and hard thing to ask for?'_

Suddenly he jolted up; he knew exactly where he could go to to get his new potion done without being disturbed. Why hadn't he thought of this earlier? Serafina and Vincent's house…well it was more like Malfoy Mansion X5…was the perfect place to work. Plus Serafina had told him that he was welcome over there whenever he needed a break from the people (pests) around him. Nodding his head, Severus stood up from his sofa and put his brandy down on the table in front of him. With a smirk he walked over to his fireplace, took some Floo powder, got into said fireplace and yelled: "Terzi Manor, Florence, Italy."

~Terzi Manor~

When Severus Snape swiftly stalked out of their fireplace, he had expected to see either Serafina sitting on their couch with a sketchpad in her hand and her face scrunched up in concentration trying to come up with new clothing designs or Vincent with his feet propped up on their coffee table, his eyes narrowed as he read the, more than likely, business documents in his hand. He had expected all that, but what he didn't expect was to see thé Walburga Black on the floor, tickling the life out of a young boy, and laughing.

_Dear Great Mother of Merlin._ He had officially gone crazy.

Severus blinked multiple times in order to make sure that he really wasn't seeing things. But at this point he wished that he was. Honestly, who wants to see the Dragon Walburga Black on the floor rolling around and tickling the life out of a little boy?

What a strange sight indeed.

Clearing his throat hoping to get the attention of the two in front of him, he wasn't disappointed when two necks spun towards him in a way that was sure to give them a nasty case of whiplash. And again he wasn't disappointed when both grabbed their necks in pain.

Wincing they both got off the floor. Walburga was the first one to shake of the pain. "Severus, what are you doing here?"

"To get away from Albus so I can work on my potions alone for a few days. Now the real question is: what are you doing here?"

"I don't know why you need to know, but isn't it obvious? I'm here visiting my godson. That and playing with him."

"Godson? Since when? Him?" Severus questioned pointing at the beautiful (he won't lie) little boy.

"Severus… Don't tell me you are going blind with all those fumes from your potions. My godson is the child beside me." she answered, gesturing at the boy. "Do you really think I would do that to just any child?"

"No, and that's exactly why I want to know who this child is!"

"That child, Severus, is my son." a voice behind him replied.

Turning his head too fast, Severus also got whiplash, but Severus being Severus, played it off as if nothing happened. Although, between you and me, he was screaming on the inside. Behind him, Serafina had an amused look on her face. She couldn't believe it. Here was the little boy whom she and her husband had taken in, whom they taught the wonderful art of potions making. The REAL art of potions making. Not that stupid thing that he had learned at his… 'school' … if you could call it that. But oh look at him now, how far he had come in this time. Powerful, tall dark and sexy…damn.

"Your son?"

"Yes Sevvie, my son. Well mine and Vincent's. Aless come here and introduce yourself."

Calmly the little eight year old walked to his mother and eyed the figure in all black suspiciously. There was something about him…Aless knew…but couldn't remember. The nagging feeling in the back of his mind kept saying that he'd seen this man before ... but he just couldn't place when that was.

Standing in front of Severus, Aless bowed his head slightly-as he had too much pride to bow to anyone other than his parents-and said: "I am Alessandro Valentino Terzi. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Now that he had a complete view of Aless' face, he seemed to be the perfect mix of his parents … that was the weird part. The only way for that to happen was if the child was blood adopted. Completely blood adopted. Not to leave a single, miniscule drop of the blood that had once inhabited the body. Severus knew at that moment that there was more to this child than they were letting on. There was something about this child that seemed familiar. It was partially the look he was giving him … An all knowing look-no matter how weird that sounded-and a small speck in his magical signature…it felt almost like…

"Harry?"

"Excuse me?"

"No, nothing. Forgive me for that outburst. I was just thinking that you have this small speck in your magical signature that feels exactly like this child I knew once. In fact if I am correct in my assumption…he would be about your age."

"I see…he is very keen, is he not mother?"

"Yes my child, he is very keen indeed."

"Then I shall leave you to do the explaining. I shall be back soon, Auntie Walburga."

"Don't worry child. Take your time. I have a feeling this is going to take a while."

Nodding his head, Alessandro took his leave. He wondered if the bat-ish man remembered him … Seems like he did but only on a subconscious level. Aless smirked; only time would tell.

Severus on the other hand was in a state of confusion. That little boy … Why did he remind him so much of Harry? They looked almost nothing alike - sure they shared the same black hair and green eyes … but the Terzi heir had a more vivid color green. It was bright, with a circle of silver around the pupils that seemed to spread into the green, and a thin line of gold circled his irises. If he thought about it … The only things that Harry and this boy seemed to share would be the black hair (even then it was different seeing as how this child's hair did not look like it had gone through a tornado) and the slight familiarity of his magical signature.

Severus turned his head to look at Sera, then over to Walburga then back to Sera and rested there. He was going to get his answers no matter what. There were just too many questions swirling around in his mind. If he didn't get them out now there would be no way that he would be able to work on his potions in peace.

"Sera…what's going on?"

"Nice of you to ask Sev. You might want to take a seat though … it's quite a story. And if you don't believe me, you're welcome to ask Walburga."

"Very well." He replied taking a seat on the expensive couch. "Start talking."

And so she did. Serafina told him all about how she and Vincent found their son, and saved him from the Muggles, how they blood adopted him and how Walburga ended up as his godmother. She told him everything he wanted to know.

"So let me get this straight: your son is actually Harry Potter?"

"He _was_ Harry Potter."

"And you and Vincent blood adopted him to make him your own because you felt his power."

"And to save him from having to go back to those Muggles."

"Then you made him into a child star."

"Yes."

"And then Walburga thought that something was weird about you having a child and confronted you on it."

"Yep."

"Then you made her become his godmother."

"I agreed."

"Are you being serious?"

"Absolutely!"

Severus had a hard time wrapping his mind around this. He had spent the last few years wondering if the eldest Potter child was all right with Petunia and her husband. He knew she hated magic and anything to do with it, but he just hadn't expected that she would neglect a child like that. And the light side wondered why the Dark Lord hated Muggles. Honestly, all they had to do was look around to see why!

Severus took a deep breath; now was not the time to lose control of his magic. He forced himself to look at the bright side of this. At least now he knew that the little baby that had caught his interest was safe and sound with probably the best family around him. Aw damn! Now how was he going to handle Black? The only way he had been able to put up with his incessant questioning about the whereabouts of his godson was because he, himself hadn't known and now that he did … He didn't know if he could keep his mouth shut once he got back to England, and Black found him again … Dear Merlin … help him …

"Severus, I have a favor to ask of you."

Severus snapped up to look at the woman in front of him. What did she need of him?

"Will you be Aless' godfather?"

_**Shock.**_

He had never expected that of all things. But could he be? Didn't the boy already have a godfather?

"But, Sera … He already has a godfather: Walburga's son: Sirius Black. That's his godfather. Besides I already have a godson. I can't be his-"

"Oh come now Severus! That's no problem! You see, Sirius Black is _Harry Potter's_ godfather. Not _Alessandro Terzi's_. So trust me it's all legal and fine. As for the other godson … well … Where does it say that you can't have more than one godson?"

That was true. How come he had never read about this before? Strange. Well … if he had nothing to lose ... why not?

"Very well. I will become Alessandro's godfather."

"Great! Come on! Now we must find that little brat."

Severus sighed, she never changed … ever. Again he asked Merlin to help him. Shaking his head, Severus stood up and followed the two older witches out of the room. They walked through the maze the Terzi's called home and after half an hour finally found their vict-er…subject of annoyance.

"Where have you been? The three of us have been searching for you for the past thirty minutes!"

"Forgive me Mama. I put up a silencing ward around the room. It's hard making a potion with noise distracting you."

That was the moment when Severus took notice of the rest of the room. The child in front of him was working on a potion! A child of _eight_ was working on a potion! That was amazing. Severus knew for a fact that instead of working on potions, his godson, Draco Malfoy, was most likely riding his broom or playing pranks on his house elves. Never would voluntarily work on a potion ... and by himself! There was much more to this child than what met the eye huh? Wait … silencing wards? Severus' eyes widened even further. The child had put up wards! WARDS!

Seeing that he was about to hyperventilate, Aless went over to him and grabbed hold of one of his hands. That brought him out of his trance; Severus looked down at what was holding his hand. Seeing that it was two small hands he followed the arms up to the face of the person.

"So they finally told you?"

"Yes. Are you really…?"

"Was I really Harry Potter? I suppose so. I don't remember much of that, but I do remember seeing you somewhere. And your hands were holding me at one time." Saying that, Aless looked down, turned Severus' hand over so that his palm was facing up, and started to trace the marks on his hand. Aless looked back up at Severus' face. "I don't remember much of what happened that night just that I feel as if I should thank you for what you did for me."

"… It is no problem, child."

Aless grinned, he had heard a lot about this man from his Mama; she told him he that he was one of the best Potion Masters out there. Almost as good as she, and father had agreed, as well as Auntie Walburga. And if Auntie Walburga complimented someone … Well then, you knew that they were the real deal!

"So may I ask what brings you all here?"

"Ah! Yes! Actually Severus here, will be your new … euh … first godfather!"

"First? Mama … Are you planning to do something to him that will not make him my godfather anymore?"

"What! No never! Just … well … we all know that we can't hide who you were forever … sooner or later someone will find out and when they do, your original godfather will demand to have his place as your godfather again … so ..."

"Mama, you make things more complicated than they have to be." Aless said, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of his mother. Sometimes he wondered how they had put up with her for so long.  
_Guess it was her eccentric ways that pulled and kept people with her_, Aless thought shrugging to himself. Although to all the others in the room, it was slightly weird seeing the eight year old shrugging for no reason.

"I guess he's assuring himself as to why we stay with you, Sera."

"Walburga!"

"Haha, you're right, Auntie!"

"Aless! Don't make me ground you!"

"Ground me? Am I a plant for you to ground me?"

Severus blinked. The child didn't know what being grounded meant? Wow … Either he was very sheltered and got away with everything or he was sneaky enough to not get caught … By the look in the boy's eyes Severus knew it was the latter.

"Aless, that's not what being grounded means. Well, it is … but not in this context. Anyways! Godfather Sev. What do you think?"

"I do not have a problem with it, mother. I personally think it would be pretty … interesting."

"Good! We shall start the ceremony in three days! But for now Wallie and I will leave the two of you alone so you can get to know each other." Serafina said nodding to herself.

Chuckling at Serafina's fast paced mind, Walburga followed her out of the room, but not before throwing a glare at Severus that promised retribution in the worst kind if he was the cause of any of her godson's pain, be it indirectly or not. Severus nodded his head; there was no going against the Black matriarch. As the two closed the door behind them, Severus turned back to the Terzi holding his hand. Aless followed his gaze and then looked back up at Severus and smiled.

Severus sighed; this child was definitely going to be the same as the mother. No doubt about it.  
'_Dear Merlin help us all',_ Severus thought.  
As if knowing his thoughts, Aless' grin got even bigger. He then dragged the older man to his work station. After all, he was almost done with the potion and who better to check over the authenticity of the potion than a Potions Master?

Severus allowed himself to be dragged along; he knew either way his curiosity would have gotten the better of him and he would have asked the boy what he was brewing. This way he still got what he wanted and he didn't even have to ask. Standing in front of the brewing cauldron, Severus looked inside to see what Aless was brewing. What he saw made him gasp. There was no way an eight year old could do this! Not even most of his N.E.W.T. level students could get this right! The Veritaserum potion! He was brewing Veritaserum! His train of thought was broken when Aless spoke up.

"So Mister Snape … would you like me to call you Mister Snape or something else? Also if you are more comfortable speaking in English please tell me."

"You may call me Severus and speaking to you in Italian is just fine."

"All right, if that is what you wish." Aless replied shrugging. He honestly didn't care what language they talked in: English, Italian, German, French, Latin, Spanish … whatever. Of course Russian not so much … he was still learning that. He knew enough to get by but not enough to sit down and have a real conversation with someone.

"Anyway, Mister Severus, I was wondering if you could tell me if the potion looks all right."

"All right? _All right!_ Trust me child when I say this, you have done something, some of my N.E.W.T. students couldn't even begin to think about doing!"

"I see … That is a good thing?"

"Yes! A very good thing! As for the potion, the only way to check if it works is by testing it out, but from what I can see it is perfectly clear, just like fresh river water."

"Great! ... So who are we supposed to try it on?"

"I suppose I can do it … We are after all supposed to be getting to know each other better."

"Really? You would do that? Thank you!" Aless said, bowing his head in gratitude. Severus though, was wondering if this was all it took to get the boy to like him. '_But then again…since he's being raised by Sera and Vincent … this is probably just one of many hundreds of masks.'_

"Har-Aless, be honest with me. How good are you in potions?"

"Well … Mama said that if I keep improving like this, by the time I'm 11 I'll be able to get my Masters."

Severus' eyebrows rose, he knew the child was advanced, but not this advanced. He snorted to himself, _'and they call me a potions prodigy.'_ Severus shook his head; he should have known that any child of Sera's and Vincent's would be the best out there. A smirk drifted to his face; oh he couldn't wait 'til the Potters heard about this. Ha! That'll show them thinking their _precious_ little boy (devil) was the strongest out there! Who knew if you wished hard enough things would go your way?

"Severus? Are you okay? You have this evil look on your face."

"I'm fine little one … I'm just thinking about how it'll be when you truly come out to the world … And how those disgusting _Potters_ will take it."

"Potters? Oh! You mean the people who made me live with Muggles?"

"You know about them?"

"Of course! Mama and Papa told me two years ago."

"…I see."

"Yes, so… On to less awkward topics. You are the potions professor at … Hogwarts, am I right?"

"Yes, I am. Why? Would you be going there?"

"No! Of course not! Why would I ever go to a school that will stop me from learning all different sides of magic? Besides … if you haven't noticed: I'm a Dark Wizard. Not much a Light school can do for me."

"Very well then. Where will you be going?"

"I'm not too sure yet. I'm stuck between Durmstrang Institute and Salem Academy."

"Stuck between too very dark schools are you?"

"Yes. But oh well. The right choice will come to me in time."

Severus smirked. _Oh yes._ It was probably a good thing Aless didn't consider going to Hogwarts. Severus doubted anyone would be safe from his wrath of pranks … if he was anything like his mother.

XOXOXOXOX

I'm so sorry this chap is so short! I kind of just want to get through the parts and skip a few more years! Anyway! **PLEASE CHOOSE WHICH SCHOOL HE HAS TO GO TO! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW! poll on my profile!**


End file.
